Locked Away
by BlackNightBunny
Summary: Stiles is arrested for murder and sent to the worst prison ever, the guards have no authority or presence and the inmates run the show. The falsely accused teen immediately catches the eye of the deadliest inmate and is introduced to a world of inhuman creatures. AU - Stiles x Derek, plus other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS – Dark themes, swearing, descriptive violence and murder scenes.

* * *

Locked Away

Stiles had been arguing with his Father about college, the older man wanted his son to start school right away and the teen wanted to travel and see the world first. In the heat of the argument his Father hit him, the first time it had ever happened and it all went black after that. Stiles sight swam as he heard his Father immediately apologise, but the teen couldn't respond before he passed out. When he came to his Father was dead, the older man's body ripped in half and Stiles was surrounded by blood, his Fathers blood.

The honey eyed teens clothes were torn from his body and covered in red liquid as he stumbled to pull on his destroyed pants and stand on shaky feet. Stiles felt silent tears pour from his wide eyes as his body started to shake. The attack that had killed his Father looked violent and animalistic, claw marks everywhere and the room destroyed. Stiles eyes were stuck on the sickening scene as his breathing started to quicken in a panic. The sounds of sirens and the flashing of lights flittered through the window, as the teen stood motionlessly staring at the horror before him.

The police stormed into the house in a flurry, slamming Stiles to the ground and restraining his body. Disgusted noises and the sound of throwing up rounded the group, as all stilled at the gruesome sight of their Sheriff's death. Stiles was kicked in the gut and dragged up by his short hair before he was cursed out and hauled off to a waiting police car. Stiles became unable to speak of his fright and confusion, as the trauma of seeing his Father dead had him scared silent.

The police took Stiles to the station where he was immediately arrested and thrown in a holding cell. His Father was murdered and everyone was yelling and blaming him but he couldn't remember a thing about the attack. Stiles knew he couldn't have killed his Father, the older male was the only family the boy had left and he loved him. After a day of waiting Stiles was given a change of clothes and a doctor surrounded by twelve guards, carried out a simple medical exam, checking the confined teen's blood pressure, heart beat and drawing a little blood.

Stiles was sitting in the dark and dirty holding cell for three days, till he was finally told his fate. No trial, no judge or jury and no chance to even deny the crime. The teen was then immediately transferred to a death prison, one he had only heard rumours of. It was said that the guards never entered and the prisoners ran the show, once you were in you'd never get out. In simple words it was a large coffin and once entering you were already written down as deceased, it was the place they stuck men to rot and die. A cruel punishment that was inescapable and with no trial or lawyer Stiles was stuck. The teen cursed at the events that had brought him to this point in his life.

Several hours of travel by bus and an hour on a ferry, Stiles came to an isolated island with a single large building. The head guard, Chris Argent had transported Stiles all the way, the blonde man sneering every time Stiles tried to plead his innocence. The teen stood outside the massive grey stoned prison and looked up at the high walls in despair. Long dark shadows ran along the building and Stiles dreaded that this was his fate.

Two other men had travelled with him, their faces grim and bodies strong with bulging muscle and tough attitudes. The teen paled, he was going to die, at the age of eighteen Stiles Stilinski was going to die. He hadn't any muscle or fighting skills, the boy was a skinny pale teen who would probably be raped and killed in the first ten minutes of entering this hell hole. The teen had barely started to live his life before he completely lost it all.

Stiles looked to the twenty guards that flanked them, half pointing their guns at the three inmates and the other half aiming at the doors, which creaked as they opened. A rusted fence ran along the inside, separating the inmates from the heavy opened doors. The teen was then pushed forward by Chris Argent and the two tall men beside him walked in with their chins up. How could they be so confident, they were dead men as far as the world was concerned? A few dead bodies lay in the space between the fences and reinforced outer doors of the wall, the guards dragging the corpses out before locking the three men inside.

The ground was dust and blood beneath Stiles feet and the outer doors slammed closed with a bang, as the rusted gate started to open automatically. The prison held a large open space in the middle, the sun streaming down on a sorry looking vegetable garden, small grass field and a huge basket ball court. The cells were one single building that curved around the yard and surrounded the open space. The brick work was stained different colours with rusted railings and overgrown plants.

The drab prison block was four floors high with open balconies overlooking everything and people littered every open space. The large prison barricades encircled the entire place and shadowed half the lot, while dozens of guards patrolled the tops of the walls. Stiles got the feeling they didn't interfere in the fights between prisoners and were simply there to stop those who tried to escape. So it was be killed in here or be shot trying to escape, a hopeless situation from any angle Stiles looked at it.

Stepping into the yard the fence gate closed with a creak and Stiles found himself face to face with over five hundred prisoners. Smirks, sneers and wolf whistles were directed at the teen as he felt the end of his short life coming closer. The two he came in with stepped forward and got jumped immediately, their small bag of belongings stolen as they were beat down by groups of ten or more men. The strongest looking guy of the two was trampled and a sickly crunch had Stiles blood running cold. He was dead, half a minute inside and he was already gone.

"New meat, you're going to be my lady." A tall tanned man with rotten teeth called, licking his cracked lips and eyeing Stiles up.

Several men then walked closer as the honey eyed teen tried to step away, his back hitting the rusted chain fence. The men got closer and Stiles vision started to swim, the teens breath coming in quick and shaky. A loud sound of metal on metal echoed through the yard as one of the inmate's hands grabbed Stiles shirt, yanking the teen's body closer. The yard silenced and Stiles sight cleared a little as he looked up to the full balconies of the cell blocks. Each level was full, except for the very top floor where a smaller group of people stood looking out on the crowd below.

"What the fuck do you shit heads think you're doing? You all trying to taste the new meat before us, do you all want to die." A tall dark haired man bellowed out, his eyes sharp as they scanned everything.

Stiles stared on as three of the people on the top floor jumped down and landed on their feet. Stiles stood in shock, surprised that the drop didn't kill them, as his eyes took a closer look at the three. A tall dark man with a shaved head and a tanned man with shaggy hair, both looking about as the dark haired man scanned the yard. All three looked young and the man who spoke had a strong body and seemed to be the leader of the little gang.

"Scott, check that one, Boyd him and I'll..." The leader spoke, his voice trailing as his piercing green eyes met Stiles honey brown ones.

Stiles shivered as he stared back, the inmate that held his shirt released him and stumbled back slightly. The dangerous men seemed to part as the dark haired leader approached Stiles, the teen getting the urge to whimper but holding it back. The tall man leaned a hand against the fence Stiles was backed into and the teen peeked up at the muscle bound leader. Stiles stiffened before he shook in fear as the man before him leaned down and licked a stripe up his neck and sniffed his hair.

"What a tasty little puppy you are, I'm going to take you home." The leader leered, his green eyes and handsome face all Stiles could see.

"Derek, that other guy is dead and this one's as ugly as Peter." Scott yelled, temporarily gaining the leaders attention.

"Screw you McCall, you little stray shit." A man from the top balcony called, the oldest looking of all in the small group.

The leader, who Stiles now knew was named Derek, continued to stare into Stiles eyes, his face splitting into a smirk as he slowly pulled back and straightened up. Derek looked to the two he had come down with before the dark haired man rested a large hand on Stiles shoulder in a possessive manner. Stiles glanced around as all but one, of the previously leering men started to back away. The man that had grabbed Stiles shirt then stepped forward, a small knife gleaming in his hand as he sneered at Derek.

"Fuck you dog... I'm sick of this shit, I saw him first so his my property." The tall inmate stated, his height towering Derek's by half a foot.

"Ha, you really think you own anything in here, even that little butter knife you got belongs to me." Derek laughed, a smirk covering his slightly stubbled face.

Stiles looked on in horror as the tall inmate lunged for Derek, the knife aiming straight for his stomach. The other two men that were from the fourth balcony ran over to their leaders side, just as Derek grabbed the attacking mans arm and cracked it in half. Bone shattered and blood flowed, flying through the air and covering Stiles pale blue shirt. The large group of inmates all flinched as they backed away, Derek delivering the final blow. A punch to the face resulted in a deadly crunch and had the attacking inmate falling to the ground in a heap.

Stiles hands shook as he looked at the blood that covered him and the three men that laughed before him, Derek glancing to him with a bright smile and blood covering his hands. Stiles vision started to swim again as he closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapid breathing. This was not the place to black out in, he couldn't risk blacking out in a prison full of murders who wanted to rape his young virgin body. He was an innocent man trapped in hell and he couldn't even fight his own body, Stiles started to lose consciousness and fell forward.

A strong arm grabbed the teen as he feel and Stiles cracked an eye open as he continued to fight his mind from blacking out. Derek held the teen to his body, the blood that stained them smudging all over their clothes. The honey eyed teen managed to keep his eyes open, as his breath became heavy and Derek swung the teen up into his arms and cradled the boy close. Stiles felt weightless as the sway and strong arms of the man rocked him as they walked. Voices echoed in a jumble and a rush of air brushed the teens skin as Stiles gave into the nothingness, praying that this darkness was to be the last thing he had to feel and to never have to know the pain of being torn in half. But his heart was broken and he was sure his body was soon to follow.

Stiles eyes fluttered as his bare skin brushed against soft sheets and a fluffy pillow supported his head. A dark ceiling and a dim light filled his vision as the teen blinked rapidly and rolled over to get comfortable. The situation suddenly hit Stiles as he sat up quickly and glanced about the room. Deep blue walls and layers of different carpets filled the floor, as a large bed centred it all. Two doors were closed and opposite each other as Stiles shifted in the bed, the sheets pulling down and revealing that Stiles was naked.

Stiles freaked out, naturally, his heart rate shooting through the roof as he bunched the clean patterned sheets around his naked body. The honey eyed teen stretched his limbs and checked his body over but seemed fine, no weird marks or pain, then Stiles looked about with confusion. This place couldn't be the prison, that place had been dirty and stained, but this room was large with a modern dresser and comfy bed, littered with throw rugs and pillows. Stiles mind ticked in thought and confusion as he came to his feet to wander around. Stiles pressed his ear to the closest door and heard nothing, so the teen slowly opened it and peeked inside. A large red and black tiled bathroom, with a wall length mirror and no windows filled the space. Stiles left the door open as he walked to the opposite door, listening intently before turning the handle.

Stiles cracked the door open slightly and peeked out into a large open room full of big squishy couches. Empty beer bottles littered the floor and suspicious foot print shaped red stains lead to the room Stiles was in. The honey eyed teen freaked out as he spied the open cell like door across from everything and felt his heart drop as he saw the prison walls beyond. He was still locked up, naked and in some strange cell. Stiles closed the door and walked over to the dresser, hoping for some clothes.

Pulling the draw open Stiles grabbed the first clothes he could see, some black boxers, dark denim jeans that were too baggy and sat low on his hips. The teen picked up a white t-shirt and a clunking noise echoed as a gun hit the edge of the draw and fell to the floor. Stiles stared at the silver weapon before quickly slipping on the large shirt and picking up the gun.

Stiles Father had been a cop and Stiles knew how to use the weapon, gun safety being very important to the Sheriff. The teen felt a twinge of pain as he thought of his murdered parent, Stiles hands holding the weapon loosely when the bedroom door slammed open. Stiles spun around and pointed the weapon at Derek, the dark haired man stood in the door frame with an amused half smile.

"You are the most fucking adorable puppy ever." Derek commented, his eyes raking Stiles new attire and glancing over the gun.

"Stay away from me!" Stiles ordered with a slightly shaking voice, as he switched the safety off the gun and pointed it at Derek.

The older male took a step forward and Stiles took one back, the teen frowning in fear as Derek smirked with each step he took. Derek stood right before Stiles the barrel of the gun pressing against his chest as Stiles hands shook. The two stared at each other before Stiles found himself being pushed back, the teen pulling the trigger and the loud cracking bang, echoed around. Stiles opened his eyes slowly to find Derek on top of him, the man holding the gun away with one hand and pressing Stiles back into the bed with the other around the teen's throat. Crimson stained the tall mans shoulder as he threw the weapon away and leaned into Stiles neck, sniffing the teen's skin. Stiles whimpered in fear as his whole body shook and his hands rolled into fists by his side. Derek leaned back and licked the shell of the teen's ear before whispering in a low voice, his hot breath flowing over the teens face.

"That was dangerous my little puppy, I don't want you to hurt yourself with such toys." Derek teased, his teeth nipping Stiles ear till a little blood gathered.

Stiles yelled out before he raised his hands and started to push back against the older man. The teen wasn't as strong and was likely to be killed for fighting back, but if he was to die he would go down fighting. Stiles thrashed his fists and legs, landing a few hits before Derek snatched his hands and held them above the teen's head, an amused smile covering his face.

"Well that was fun." Derek laughed, his eyes trained on Stiles as the teen fought off the building tears.

"I shouldn't be here, why are you doing this to me?" Stiles rambled angrily before turning his face away to try and hide the tears that followed.

Derek moved then and took the teens face into his hands, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Teeth nipped Stiles lips and a tongue invaded the struggling teen's mouth. Stiles felt a rage build in his chest and fought the haze that tried to take over as he slammed his hands against Derek's chest and sent the older male straight across the room. Stiles stared on as Derek got back to his feet with a brooding expression and burning red eyes.

"I love my feisty little puppy, but I'd rather you submit." Derek stated firmly as he turned to the door and smiled at the small crowd that had gathered.

Stiles felt his body shake as he became lost and totally confused, where had that strength come from and why were Derek's eyes burning red? Stiles chanced a look to the door and gasped as Scott, Boyd's and three others eyes burned bright yellow and one with a piercing blue. Stiles blinked rapidly and felt the haze return to his mind as he became scared and defensive. These people weren't human and Stiles had been chosen as their leaders play thing, Stiles cursed as the hazy darkness took him once again.

* * *

Well... what did you think? This story is a lot darker then my other stories, I wanted to try writing an AU with a serious twist and this is what happened. Sorry about the Sheriff too, I love the Sheriff, but it was for the plot. The prison is made up and the characters are a little out of character, but I felt it fit with the situation.

Please let me know if I should continue... not sure about this story.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING – Dark themes, swearing, descriptive violence and murder.

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, the fog of his recent blackout clearing from the teens mind as his thoughts ran wild. The darkness had swallowed Stiles whole, the teen had been blacking out allot recently. When his Father had died and now when Derek and his gang stared at him with glowing eyes. There was something seriously wrong with the teen but being locked up in this hell, didn't give Stiles any chance for proper health care. The honey eyed teen rolled onto his side and sighed as he found himself in the familiar room.

Stiles sat up from the bed, a hand pressing to his temple as a slight headache began to ebb away. The teen looked down to his body and felt relief that he was still dressed, Derek seemed to have some morals. The bed shifted with a small creak as Stiles stood up, his toes curling into the carpet before he padded to the bathroom. The teen used the toilet, washed his hands and splashed a cold hand full of water over his face. Staring at his reflection Stiles felt defeated by everything, trapped in a death prison and captured by inhuman inmates was not how he had thought this year was going to go.

The sound of the bedroom door opening froze the teen to the ground, as he felt a shiver run up his spine, before he lunged for the bathroom door and latched the small lock. A feminine giggle caught the teen's attention as he slowly got to his knees to look under the door. The sight of strappy, black sandals were on the other side and Stiles highly doubted they were Derek's style.

"Are you alright in their sweetie? My names Allison... what's yours?" A kind voice questioned, softly.

Stiles didn't reply to the women and eventually the visitor left the bedroom, Stiles tracking her steps. What was a woman doing in this death prison, hadn't the crowd outside had all been men? The teen cautiously unlocked the door and crept into the bedroom, running to the bedroom door and sighing that there wasn't a lock. The honey eyed teen glanced around the room and his eyes froze on the site by the dresser. A plate of roast chicken pieces with gravy and vegetables had the teen's stomach growling hungrily.

Stiles walked up to the plate and sniffed it suspiciously, his mind telling him to avoid it but his stomach screaming that he hadn't eaten in days. Hunger won out as Stiles grabbed the plate and locked himself in the bathroom to eat, logic telling him if they had wanted to they could have poisoned or killed him while he was blacked out. The teen tried to eat slowly and savour the food but his hunger had him scoffing it down and hiccupping as he ate too quickly.

Stiles licked the plate clean and sat on the edge of the triangular bathtub as he felt rather dazed and overwhelmed by the entire situation. The bedroom door opened again and Stiles walked to the bathroom door, trying to hear a little better. Stiles stopped four feet from the door when the handle started to spin around, someone trying to open the door. Stiles jumped back, the plate he was holding falling to the ground with a clang, but not shattering. The teen stiffened in fear as a familiar laugh echoed through the engraved wooden panel.

"Are you going to open this door or will I have to break it in?" Derek questioned, his voice holding an amused tone.

Stiles stiffened and his eyes went wide, as the door was quickly ripped off and dropped to the side before Stiles even had a chance to answer. Derek smirked at Stiles, the older male shirtless with mussed hair and bare feet. The honey eyed teen jumped back, tripping up on the bathtub and crawling as far as possible, while Derek stalked towards him. The dark haired male crouched down before the teen, his muscles flexing slightly as he rested his hands either side of Stiles on the bathroom wall.

"Hey puppy." Derek smiled, his body inching as close as he could get.

"I... I'm not a puppy." Stiles replied, the teen trying to escape from Derek's closely pressed body.

"Puppy, Lover, Mate, Lady, Bitch or Mine... what do you prefer?" Derek asked his voice dropping to a husky breath, as he eyed the teen up and down.

"None of them, I already have a name!" Stiles snapped back, his voice coming out strong as his body shivered. A feeling to submit to the man before him was building in the teens chest as he fought to stay strong, the haze he'd been feeling, circling the edge of his sight.

The smile Derek gave the teen would have been sexy if he wasn't a crazy inhuman creature that killed people. The dark haired male grabbed Stiles by the waist and lifted him from the ground easily, the teen swinging his hands and feet in protest. Stiles was carried out of the bedroom and dropped onto one of the couches, in the large open room that held the door to the balcony. Stiles fell with a squeak and tried to crawl away as Derek sat beside him, the older man locking his arms around the teen. The people around them smirked at Stiles, the teen paling with fear as he stared back.

"Hi sweetie, are you feeling better now?" A brunette girl with dark eyes asked, her smile easing a little of Stiles fear. The teen recognised her voice as the girl from earlier and would have thanked her for the food if he wasn't scared out of his mind.

"He look's terrified." Scott pointed out, his hands firmly wrapped about Allison's waist as the two eyed the teen.

Stiles eyes shifted about and he pointlessly tried to pull away from Derek, the dark haired male refusing to relinquish his grasp. A rumbling growl sounded from the teen's side and he cautiously looked to Derek, the older man bearing his teeth as his eyes glowed red. Stiles completely freaked out then, screaming loudly as he fought to get away. Derek only growled more, as Stiles felt the familiar haze take his sight, only this time it was different.

As the hazy feeling took over, Stiles found his body relaxing into Derek's side, the older male even loosening his grip as the teen snuggled into Derek's body. Stiles flipped out internally and tried to force his body to move as he wanted, but it just refused. So the teen was stuck there, snuggled up against a killer and surrounded by inhuman... whatever they were. Everybody in the room started to relax as Derek began nuzzling into Stiles neck, the teen wanting to run away but found his body melting into the touch as a whine left his lips.

This wasn't Stiles, Stiles wouldn't do this, it must be some weird side affect that went along with his blackouts and the hazed vision he was having right now. Derek pulled back from the teen's neck and pecked a heated kiss to Stiles plump lips before directing his attention forward. Stiles responded to the kiss and felt like slapping himself, if he could, his body moving on instinct and completely ignoring his own mind.

"Introductions would help I guess. This is Peter, my Uncle..." Derek pointed to the oldest of the group, a man with light eyes and slicked back hair.

"Hey pup, aren't you a cutie." Peter smiled, with a wink that had Derek growling lowly at him.

"Boyd and Erica..." Derek continued and waved his hand at the shaved haired man from earlier. The guy nodded to Stiles as a beautiful curly haired blonde smirked, her brown eyes sparkling as she winked.

"Scott and Allison..." Derek sighed, pointing at the fawning couple and Allison gave Stiles a smile.

"...and that's Jackson, there's two more but there probably off fucking somewhere." Derek finished, pointing to a tall blonde with sharp cheek bones.

Stiles looked around at the group, his jaw set as they all looked to him expectantly. Stiles was so surprised to see women in the prison, it didn't feel safe for them or him for that matter, but the teen supposed it didn't really matter since they were all considered dead anyway. The teen received several stares then and guessed they wanted to know his name and Stiles gave up on the silent treatment as Allison gave him a comforting smile.

"Stiles..." The honey eyed teen trailed off.

"What the fuck is a Stiles?" Jackson snickered, before Derek reached across and punched the blonde in the jaw.

Peter laughed loudly before taking a long drink of beer and Jackson slowly straightened up, his jaw cracking back into place, as the bruising healed before Stiles eyes. Stiles stared wide eyed before turning in Derek's hold, the teen eyeing where he had shot the older man. The teen's hands moved as Stiles wanted and he cautiously reached forward as Derek stared at him. The teen ran his fingers over Derek's skin, only to see that the bullet wound was completely healed, Stiles gasped as the haze lifted from his sight and he regained complete control again. Stiles flailed slightly as he crawled back on the two seater couch, his hands covering his mouth as he shook slightly.

"Damn, what the hell is he freaking out over now... your mates annoying." Jackson growled as he rubbed his jaw, before cowering at Derek's glowing eyes and low growls.

Stiles stared on as everyone but Allison shone inhuman eyes to Derek and cowered back a little, the brunette girl lowering her eyes and shrinking to Scott's side. What the fuck were they? Stiles was cowering in the corner of the chair when two more people entered the room, the curly blonde one's eyes shining gold as the tall tanned man beside him lowered his eyes and stepped back slightly. Derek's growls subsided as Jackson shrunk right down and mumbled an apology, the group returning to the relaxed state quickly after that.

"So this is your mate? Welcome to our custom made playground." The young curly blonde man greeted, holding the tall tanned man's hand as they sat by Scott and Allison. Stiles watched them cautiously and wondered why the hell everyone kept calling him Derek's mate, what on earth did that even mean?

"Isaac and Danny... this is Stiles." Derek grumbled, his hand shifting between the three before he fell on the couch and smothered his body over Stiles.

Stiles body stiffened as Derek started to nuzzle his neck again, the older man's grip strong and unyielding as Stiles fidgeted in the unwanted affection. Stiles heart rate picked up as he turned to face the group lounging about. Everyone was chatting and hanging out as if this was completely normal, I mean yeah it was a prison and all but what the hell was going on here. Stiles felt Derek's hands slip under his shirt and start to rub over his stomach and chest. A fear struck Stiles as he dreaded being raped by Derek and in front of all these people no less.

"Stop... Stop it! Get off me!" Stiles snapped loudly, a slight growl to his voice as he shoved Derek back.

The green eyed man stared at Stiles with a smirk before he moved forward again, his hands reaching for the teen's pants. Derek stuck his fingers through the empty belt loops and tugged Stiles back, the teen falling to lay flat on the couch as Derek crawled on top of him. The dark haired mans eyes got a shimmer of red as he growled softly, the smirk on his face firmly in place. Stiles stared wide eyed as Derek's face shifted into something more animal, fangs dropping from his upper lip and ears pointing. The teen paled at the sight as his mouth hung open in shock.

"What the hell are you?" Stiles mumbled, his hands gripping the couch with all his strength.

"What..?" Derek replied, as his stubbly face returned to that of a human and his eyes stared wide at Stiles in total shock and confusion.

Everyone stared at the honey eyed teen, surprise and perplexity written all over their faces. Stiles managed to scoot off the couch as Derek moved back, the leader of the group pulling his eyebrows together in thought. Scott stood from the couch then, walking up to Stiles as everyone looked on. The teen watched the shaggy haired man cautiously, as the two stood almost toe to toe.

"We're the same as you." Scott stated, his eyes watching Stiles intently.

Stiles stared back before moving away, his back hitting the wall as his fingers curled tightly in the fabric of his shirt. What the hell was that suppose to mean, what were they talking about and why was Derek eyeing Stiles like the teen had just told him he ate the last piece of cake? Stiles shook his head quickly before side stepping closer to the cell doors.

"I don't understand what you're saying. I'm not a monster or whatever it is you guys are, I'm human and innocent and shouldn't be here!" Stiles all but yelled, his words jumbling together as he stepped for the door and made a run for it.

Stiles heard the growling from the room, the teen running down the empty balcony as fast as he could. Stiles bare feet hit the concrete hard and he saw the stairs ahead, a small relief filling his chest. The teen flew down the steps and came to a complete halt as he was surrounded by the inmates that packed the third floor. It was such a drastic contrast from the upper level and as the large, built men eyed Stiles he felt that he had made a massive mistake.

"Well, well it didn't take long for the dogs to put you out." A greying and bearded man chuckled loudly.

"I figured they'd just eat you, being the tender new meat you are." A voice announced, from a man lost in the crowd, while the large group moved closer to the teen.

Stiles stepped back for the stairs, thinking his chances were definitely better on the fourth floor, then with the rest of the prison population. Stiles spun to run back up the stairs but instead came face to chest with a giant man, with huge tattooed arms. Stiles looked up to the face of the giant before him and felt his blood run cold as the massive inmate licked his thin lips and grabbed Stiles shoulder tightly. Stiles tried to struggle free of the grasp and received a slap to the face, the teens vision blurring and blood dripping down his face, from the painful impact.

"Try to resist and I'll kill you." The giant man bellowed, Stiles whimpered as he was forcibly dragged into a dingy little cell.

The room was dirty, small and the exact image of how Stiles pictured the death prison cells to look like. The honey eyed teen was tossed to a filthy thin mattress on the floor, the teens vision hazing before it suddenly got sharper, an anger in the teen's chest building as the giant man approached him. A snarl left Stiles lips as he felt his body crack and muscles move, a strength running through him, as the teen looked to the man before him with complete disgust. The giant inmate stilled his hands, as they had been undoing his belt, and stumbled back a little his eyes going wide in fear.

A satisfaction filled Stiles as the, would be rapist looked to him in complete horror, Stiles growling like a deadly animal. The man had hurt Stiles and was planning to rape him, all the teen wanted to do was rip him to pieces. As Stiles felt his legs twitch with the idea, an ear piercing roar echoed through the whole prison. Stiles whimpered slightly before ducking his head low and staring at the source of the sound. Derek stood just outside the dirty cell, his eyes burning red and body shifting into that of a half wolf, half man creature.

The beast Derek had become growled at Stiles lowly, before turning snarling teeth to the man who had dragged the teen into the cell. Stiles anger boiled at the thought of what the man had been planning and the teen watched on as Derek stalked the inmate. The beast slashed its claws and grinded it's teeth in the screaming inmate, killing the giant man. A low satisfied growl left Stiles throat and the teen wondered when he had stopped using words.

Derek then moved to Stiles, the creature sniffing Stiles before a tongue licked the wound on the teens face. The honey eyed teen whimpered and moved closer to the half wolf, half man creature, unconsciously. There was a sense of peace as Stiles nuzzled closer to Derek, a strange sense and completely different to the emotions Stiles had been feeling before. A satisfied growl left Derek and the older man picked up the teen in his arms, clawed hands careful not to hurt Stiles, as he carried the teen out of the blood stained cell. Derek growled, his eyes glowing red as he walked back through the cowering inmates and up the stairs.

Stiles buried his face into the thin fur that covered the wolf mans shoulder, sniffles and a throbbing headache plaguing the teen. Stiles had been so frightened of Derek only moments ago, the sight of him now should have terrified the teen more, but he still felt himself pulling the older man closer. Stiles felt safe and cared for, as Derek walked him back to the fourth floor and carried him through the large cell. Scott, Allison and the others all showing the teen concerned eyes (except for Jackson and Peter) as he was taken to the bedroom and tucked into bed. Stiles felt a gentle, cool dabbing on his face and cracked an eye open to see a completely human looking Derek. The older male had blood on him and was naked, which worried Stiles a little, but his eyes were soft and concerned as he cleaned the wound on Stiles face.

"It's not healing." Derek mumbled, his hand cautiously pressing around the tender cut on Stiles cheekbone.

"It won't heal just because you stare at. It'll take time... I'm only human." Stiles replied, with a small voice and half lidded eyes.

"Is that what you really think?" Derek questioned in a calm and steady voice.

Stiles didn't reply to the question, his sight was dizzy and his head was in pain, but having Derek by him was an odd comfort. Stiles hand caught Derek's as the dark haired man was about to stand, the honey eyed teen tried to pull the wolf man closer but he didn't budge. Derek simply watched Stiles closely, the man's intense gaze studying every little move the teen made. The older man's piercing green eyes were so strong and animalistic, that Stiles felt like prey every time that gaze was on him. So as the two stared at each other Stiles let go of Derek's hand, the tall naked man then walked to the door less bathroom.

* * *

Hello, chapter 2 here.

Firstly wanted to say a huge, THANK YOU for all the encouragement and comments. This story is my first AU fan fiction and I'm finding it quiet difficult, to get a flow and decent back story. My last couple stories just continued from the last season of teen wolf, so this one will really be a challenge for me.

Secondly, it was horrible writting Stiles getting hurt but things will turn around for him. Also a lot of hints in this chapter and if you hadn't already guessed what was going on with Stiles before, I'm sure you know now.

Thirdly, I've planned the next chapter (Yes I know, me with a plan~ lol) to be an explainer and we will learn some truths about Stiles and what really happened...

Thanks again for reading and the amazing reviews, they are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING – Dark themes, swearing, descriptive violence and murder.

* * *

Stiles, was dreaming and the teen knew it was only a dream because his Father was in it. Stiles sat at home with the Sheriff, the two eating a meal together before the older male needed to go to work. It was a simple memory for Stiles but it brought so much pain and sadness to him, his Father would no longer laugh and smile at Stiles, and as far as the world was concerned it was the teen's fault. Stiles would now and forever be known as the boy who murdered his Father, and all the teen wanted was to see his Father again, but knew he couldn't. The teen woke with a jolt and gasp, his breath heavy as he felt tears stream down his cheeks.

The teen looked about the empty room and got to his feet slowly, padding quietly to the bathroom as he sniffled back the tears. Stiles washed up and stared at his bruised face and the neatly tapped cut on his cheek bone. This place was hell and full of inhuman monsters... Stiles regretted that thought as he remembered the completely human, people who had hurt him. Derek had saved Stiles, the wolf man creature murdering his attacker. Stiles shuddered at the memory, not over the brutal slaying but for how he had felt when it had happened. Stiles had been glad the man was no longer alive and that thought alone made Stiles sick. Why had the teen become like this, the honey eyed teen couldn't remember ever feeling that a life needed to end.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked, the man appearing by the bathroom door and making Stiles jump.

"...Okay..." Stiles replied softly, his head a little dizzy and belly hungry.

Derek eyed Stiles with a frown before walking closer to place his hands around the teen's waist. Stiles backed up against the sink and shivered slightly as Derek ran his fingers up and down the teen's clothed sides. Stiles chanced a look up to the dark haired mans eyes and they pierced him with an intense stare. Stiles felt his legs quiver as Derek continued to pin him down with his sexy and totally terrifying gaze. The taller man then leaned in and pressed his lips to the frozen teens. Stiles felt trapped by the hot and hungry kiss, his hands pushing back against Derek as the older male tightened his grip. The haze returned to Stiles vision and he felt his head swim before Derek pulled back with a growl.

"Don't! Stop blocking it out, its pissing me off." Derek growled, the man's eyes burning red.

Stiles fingers curled in Derek's shirt as he looked up to the man with a confused expression. The haze that had been clouding Stiles vision remained on the edges of his sight as he tried to focus on the words Derek spoke. Block it out, what exactly was Stiles blocking out? Stiles stared up to Derek as the older male growled lowly at him, before leaning in and nipping at his neck. Stiles moaned at the feeling, the teen instantly clapping a hand over his mouth and blinking in shock and horror. The sound seemed to please Derek, the dark haired man then leaning in to lick Stiles neck as the teen pushed against his chest once more.

"Stop, I don't want this! I'm not like you." Stiles screeched, the teens voice coming out rough.

"You're exactly like me, look at yourself and accept it." Derek growled and spun Stiles around to face the mirror, the older male continuing to bury his face in Stiles neck.

Stiles stared at his reflection, the teen's jaw dropping, his eyes were ringed with glowing, amber gold and the injury to his face healed before him. Stiles body trembled and Derek tightened his grip to support the teen. This couldn't be happening, he wasn't like them, he was only human not a monster like the rest of them. Stiles eye sight became sharper and the vivid golden orange of his eyes extend, glowing brightly as Derek looked at him in the mirror's reflection. Stiles glowing eyes met Derek's red ones and the teen leaned back into the hold as his legs became weaker.

"What... is this... what's wrong with me?" Stiles mumbled helplessly, the teen's eyes watering.

"You're a werewolf Stiles, my mate... a rare breed." Derek explained to the teen, the older man's strong arms pulling Stiles back against his body.

"A rare breed, what is that?" Stiles questioned, his large eyes watching Derek's through the mirror.

"It means you have werewolf blood. There's a werewolf in your family, it might be one of your parents, or a great grandparent a hundred years ago. It doesn't matter how far back... the werewolf gene can remain dormant and come to the surface at any time." Derek explained in a long sentence, before guiding Stiles back to the bedroom.

Stiles didn't fight Derek, as the older man sat him on the edge of the bed before kneeling before him. Stiles mind was racing with all the information and he met Derek's now green eyes, as the _werewolf_ stared at him with a pulled brow. Stiles couldn't understand how this all happened, he couldn't be a werewolf, could he? Derek held a strangely fond look as he ran the pad of his thumb over the disappearing bruises that were on Stiles face. Stiles caught Derek's hand in his and held it firmly before speaking, his lips trembling slightly but eye's staying strong.

"Does... does this mean I've been blocking this all out and I really...did kill my Father?" Stiles sobbed, his voice breaking with tears as he released a shuttering breath.

"Is that what you did?" Derek asked, with a low and cautious voice.

"NO! I would never, I loved my Father, but... we were fighting, I blacked out and when I came too he was... dead." Stiles explained, wiping the continuously falling tears from his eyes.

"The only way to know for sure is for you to stop repressing your werewolf side." Derek explained, the older males body moving closer to press against Stiles. The teen stared at Derek and the man stared back, their eyes staying locked until another entered the room.

"Are you two done with the sappy _'Oh, no I'm a werewolf and killed someone'_ routine, or do I need to get earplugs? Seriously, we can all hear you." Peter mused, the older man leaning against the door frame.

Stiles felt a rage build in his chest as he listened to the insensitive words and he started to growl. The teen felt his body burn and shift as he looked to his hands that now held claws. The teen's sight was sharp and strong and the haze that would usually over take his mind was mostly held back. Stiles felt physically powerful and _angry_, his feelings so intense that all he could think about was attacking the slick haired man. A deep rumbling growl shook the room and Stiles looked down to Derek, who still held him close.

Derek's eyes were ringed red and his rumbling growl ebbed some of Stiles anger, till Derek leaned in swiftly and bit the teen's neck. Derek's werewolf fangs sunk deep into the teens flesh and Stiles yelped. The honey eyed teen stared at the ceiling as Derek continued to hold him down and he felt the haze in his mind disappear completely. Razor sharp memories flashed through Stiles mind then, the teen's eyes going wide as he remembered...

_Stiles Father hit him and the teen staggered slightly as the older man apologised immediately. Stiles felt an anger swell inside his chest as an animalistic instinct took over. The teen felt strong, with sharper senses, senses that could hear people skulking around in their home. Stiles growled loudly as his body shifted and his hands hit the floor, the teen's whole body turning into that of a giant wolf. The sound of running footsteps stopped as Stiles found himself and his Father surrounded by several men in black uniforms, with guns and swords._

_"He had the gene Sheriff, and it looks like he's awakened to it... Just like your wife." An elderly man with white hair announced._

_"No, you can't, he's my boy no matter what and I won't allow you to harm him, Gerard!" The Sheriff pulled his gun, but was quickly restrained by one of the intruders._

_"Don't worry Sheriff, we don't kill them anymore. Your wife just got the short end of the stick." Gerard smirked, as several others chuckled at the white haired mans words before punching the glaring Sheriff._

_Stiles growled and lunged for the attacking men, his claws and teeth digging into the armed men that were hurting his Father. Gun fire filled the room than, Stiles feeling several shots pierce through his fur and flesh. The teen yelped at the injuries and fell to the ground, his body limp as the wounds very slowly healed. Stiles had no strength and he watched on through werewolf eyes, as the weapon wielding men restrained his Father once again. Gerard then swung a large gleaming sword down, splitting his Father's body in two. Stiles howled, whined and thrashed his body the best he could. Claws digging into the floor and furniture tipping over, as the large wolf crawled closer to his much loved parent._

_"The boy murdered his Father." Gerard announced, wiping the large sword clean. _

_"Do we take him in now?" One of the men asked Gerard, their weapons still trained on Stiles._

_"No, let the police handle this mess and we'll transfer the dog to the pound afterwards." Gerard laughed, before kicking Stiles in the head with so much force the teen blacked out._

Stiles body shivered with a cold sweat as he stared at the wall before him, Derek's hands gripping his as the dark haired man's voice called his name over and over again. Stiles remembered, he remembered what really happened to him and his Father, Stiles was innocent. The teen's Father had been murdered while trying to protect him, Stiles growled again, the werewolf in him reacting to his emotions. Isaac had called this place their custom playground and Gerard referred to it as the pound. It was all a set up, Stiles had been set up and thrown into this prison to keep him trapped... leashed like a dog.

Stiles growled loudly as he jumped back and over the bed, Derek being pushed away as Stiles pressed against the wall and let the anger, hurt and power flood him, the werewolf in him taking over. Derek was back on his feet in a second and stalking towards Stiles with burning red eyes and warning growls. The teen felt the bones in his arms and legs crack as he felt needle like fur pierce through his skin, breaking to the surface. Canines dropped from Stiles mouth, but before a full shift could take over Stiles found himself in Derek's arms, the older male growling as he pushed Stiles onto the bed and smothered the teen with his body. The shift reversed and Stiles lay under Derek, completely human and panting heavily as he tried to gain his breath and control his rage.

"I remember now... what really happened." Stiles grit out, looking to Derek as the older man's face hovered above his.

The teen met Derek's eyes and a feeling of safety filled him, Derek held Stiles close and the teen felt strange but didn't struggle against the hold. All of Stiles conflicting feelings seemed to make sense now, his logical mind and werewolf instincts were fighting against each other. The teen could feel the natural instinct to submit to Derek, but held it back, since that was not who he wanted to be. Stiles swiftly wriggled from Derek's grasp and had no trouble removing the man's hands, his new found strength very helpful. Stiles frowned as he looked about the room, crossing his legs and scrubbing a hand over his bitten neck.

"I can't stay here... my Father was murdered and I want revenge." Stiles explained, several other wolves popping into the room with interest.

"That's what they do to get us in here... I was convicted of killing my Father as well, but I had done it... he was a bastard who would hit me." Isaac pipped in, the curly blonde haired wolf growling slightly till Danny wrapped his arms around him.

"I killed a lot of people too, a bus driver, some punks and that teacher guy... Harris? I can't remember..." Peter added, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully as a short silence settled.

"... Well I didn't kill anyone and I need to get out of here to make my Fathers killer pay for this." Stiles replied, the teen not responding to the others comments.

Stiles watched on as all the other werewolves walked in and eyed him, Jackson with a bottle of Jack in hand and raising a brow at Stiles. The teen got the feeling the blonde didn't like him very much, but that might have something to do with Derek punching him in the face. Allison stepped closer to Stiles and placed a cautious hand on the teen's shoulder, the brunette human trying to comfort Stiles. The honey eyed teen gave the girl a tired look and she sat down beside him, he wouldn't cry, not in front of them anyway.

"I guess you don't really understand what's going on here... why this place was created." Allison sighed, as all turned to watch her.

"... No, I don't know. I thought that was pretty fucking obvious." Stiles grit out an anger building, and only fading when Derek laid a hand on top of his.

"This place is for us, so we're not out _there_ killing people and that's why we were brought here to rule the roost, so to speak. The other_ inmates_ are for us to play with, kill... whatever we want, really. You want anything and the guards will give it to you because they know we can bust out anytime we want." Scott smirked, leaning against a wall.

This place was made just for the werewolves, but why on earth would they stay here by choice, if they really could leave. Stiles hands curled into fists as a rage built quickly but fade just as fast, when Derek squeezed his hand. Stiles looked to Derek who smirked before forcing a kiss on Stiles and the teen punched the dark haired man away, a new confidence coming with his new strength. Peter chuckled at the sight, the slick haired guy throwing teasing words to his nephew, till Derek growled and everyone turned away in submission. The group relaxed once again when Peter sighed and apologised, Stiles hated how everyone was acting it was so confusing.

"Anger is a huge part of being a werewolf... especially for young puppies. You'll lose yourself restraint and want to attack people, family or not." Erica added simply, the blonde sensing Stiles emotions. Erica then dropped on to the bed to lie on her side, in a mini skirt and singlet that showed off all her assets.

"But you'll be okay Stiles, because you've got Derek. Having your mate totally takes the edge off." Isaac added quickly, as he gave Danny a crooked smile.

Stiles blinked rapidly, and swiftly pulled his hand away from Derek's, the teen eyeing the dark haired man up as he shifted closer. Stiles squirmed back as Derek moved nearer, the taller male quickly dragging Stiles closer before he could get away. Stiles stared up to Derek's eyes and felt his own eyes shift as Derek flashed red eyes at the teen. So this prison was their _playpen_ and Stiles was just supposed to accept that he was a werewolf and Derek's mate, whatever the hell that even meant.

"What's a mate?" Stiles questioned, his hands disentangling him from Derek's hold.

"It means you're his bitch." Jackson scoffed indigently, the blonde looking completely cocky as his eyes glanced to Danny.

Danny's face dropped into a sad look and Isaac jumped at Jackson, the curly blonde man attacking the blue eyed werewolf. Both blondes shifted into wolf faced creatures and started to hit each other, Jackson growling and slashing claws as Isaac circled him in the confined space. The two men fought, crashing into walls and knocking each other to the ground, as they broke bones and flesh. The scuffle continued till Derek intervened, the red eyed man stepping in and grabbing both blondes by their throats and dragging them from the room. Stiles blinked at the now empty space, the room half wreaked as blood spotted the floor and walls.

"What... what just happened?" Stiles gaped, the teen turning to Allison.

"Danny... when he showed up here those two fought over him. But Danny is Isaac's mate and Jackson's a total douche bag who can't handle it. He says stupid shit all the time and Danny gets sad, which makes Isaac attack him." Allison grimaced, the brunette girl turning to Scott who pulled her off the bed and into his arms.

Stiles looked to Danny who was peeking into the other room, at the shouting Stiles could hear. Derek was yelling about them all being pack and called them shitheads for ruining his room and scaring Stiles... not that Stiles was scared. The sound of their argument seemed louder to the teen and he blamed it on his unstable werewolf abilities. The teen watched as the tanned human pulled worried faces, Danny obviously scared for Isaac. The guy seemed really nice and normal, how had a dude like that, ended up here.

"I got caught hacking into the CIA and FBI data base. It was all so easy and I couldn't help myself." Danny replied, a small unsure smile pulling his lips as he looked back to the continuing argument outside.

"...Did I say that out loud?" Stiles mumbled, looking to the blonde she wolf who decided to poke Stiles feet.

"You mumble a lot... it's kind of creepy." Erica replied, the blonde shifting her nails from human to werewolf.

Stiles rolled his eyes and Erica smirked before she poked Stiles big toe with one of her werewolf claws, the teen flinching back before watching the small cut heal. Stiles glared at the blonde girl, his eyes flashing amber unconsciously and Erica's smirk fell, the girl flashing her gold eyes and cowering back with a mumbled sorry. Stiles blinked back as all the other wolves in the room dropped their gaze to the floor, it was just like when Derek would growl and Stiles was once again confused. Why did this shit have to happen to him?

* * *

Hello, chapter 3 is here.

Thank you all so much for reading and the wonderful and encouraging reviews, I smile every time I read one, and push myself to write more. I re-wrote this chapter like three times, so I hope it wasn't confusing and you all enjoyed.

Also to the reviewer who picked up on the prison break, prison feel, yes, this idea of a free for all prison is loosely based on the one in prison break. I was watching a bunch of crime and prison shows, when this idea came to me. And to all the guys who have red my other stories and gave this one a chance, thank you. This story is very different and I'm happy to see you'll giving it a go, but if it isn't in your taste that's cool too.

Lastly, Stiles werewolf form is more like Laura's, a full wolf. I know part of Stiles charm is that he is human, so if Stiles being a werewolf ruins this story for you, I'm sorry, but that's the road this story is going down and thanks for reading till now.

Till next chapter, thank you all for reading and have a great day. :)

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING – Dark themes, swearing, descriptive violence and murder.

* * *

Apparently Stiles was the love of Derek's life, the wind that ruffled his fur, the flower to his bee and his one true love. The honey eyed teen was Derek's mate and Stiles thought that was a complete and utter load of shit. Being Derek's mate meant Stiles was suppose to fall into Derek's arms and swoon over his strong Alpha partner, which was totally not going to happen. Erica had informed Stiles that since Derek was the Alpha and Stiles his mate, _apparently_, the teen was higher up the chain of command then them.

That had some benefits too it, like being able to boss them around, but all Stiles really wanted was to leave the prison and kill Gerard. But every time the teen would step outside the fourth floor cell he was escorted by several others, which was good and bad. Because despite suddenly being a werewolf, the teen was still terrified of the other murderers and criminals in the prison, but it was bad because they wouldn't let him try to escape. The wolves would call Derek and the Alpha would growl and drag Stiles back to the cells, all hands and inappropriate touching.

Stiles had spent three days sitting around in the fourth floor rooms, eating, sleeping and getting jumped by Derek. The Alpha was mostly flashing eyes and _'submit to me'_ but Stiles had regained his backbone, the urge to submit was strong but Stiles fought it back by punching Derek in the face. But the dark haired werewolf seemed to like it though, the pervert, the older male calling Stiles feisty before the teen would scamper off to hang around Danny or Allison. They were the only two humans of the group and Stiles thought them also the most normal, in a good, not going to murder you way.

The teen had also learned more about the others, Erica was sent here after robbing a jewellery store and Stiles started to think of her as a real life cat woman. The curly blonde she wolf, was sexy and dangerous and had found her mate, Boyd, when she was brought here, growling and snarling the whole way. Boyd and Jackson had been working together and were both convicted on several counts of assault and bribery, the two well known in the political world as the guys who get things _done_. What those things were Stiles wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Scott's story was similar to the honey eyed teen's, the shaggy haired man was falsely convicted of grand theft and sent here when he was a teen, the third wolf here after Derek and Peter. Scott had also started to help Stiles train his werewolf abilities, the tanned werewolf turning out to be a great and patient teacher. But Derek was a giant pervert who would watch them and drop lusty comments about Stiles ass or lips. The teen had asked for Derek's story, but no one would tell him, Peter suggested Stiles hand over his ass in return and was swiftly mauled by the Alpha who popped up out of nowhere.

So under Scott's guidance Stiles learnt to control his shift, the teen having two phases, one a full on wolf with fur and a tail, and two, a half formed wolf faced, clawed hands mix. Scott, Allison's mate, as she called him, was kind to Stiles, but the honey eyed teen could tell that was only because Allison liked the teen. Stiles also learned that Allison didn't actually live in the prison, since she wasn't actually am inmate, each morning and evening she would use a special door on the fourth floor that led her out of the prison, the lucky girl.

So today was the day, Stiles planned to use the fourth floor door to leave, no more prison for Stiles. No more waking up in the morning with a personal space challenged Alpha, rubbing against him with a hard on, or being dragged to the balcony to watch on when prisoners fought or rioted. It was disgusting to the teen, his werewolf side seemed to enjoy the violence but Stiles logically hated it. This is why Stiles was steadily creeping to the secret door to escape, the 'Pack' as they called themselves, were intensely watching a fight below as Stiles moved towards the exit. Stiles had stalked Allison to the door once and knew the combination, not that they really needed to lock it, as all the other prisoners were scared shitless of the fourth floor. It was the wolves' territory and off limits, Stiles had been learning a lot of the slang while in prison.

Stiles looked back and saw that he wasn't spotted, the whole pack deeply engrossed in the fight. So he bolted to the end of the corridor and grabbed the door handle, punching in the security code before growling in irritation as it flashed a negative red light. The code must have been changed and Stiles cursed lowly before turning around with a sigh. Stiles then spotted Derek staring at him, the older male smirking half way down the thin corridor, and pissing Stiles off. Derek winked to Stiles and the teen gave the older man a forced half smile before walking around him, Derek grabbing the teen's wrist as he past.

"And what exactly does my puppy, think he's doing?" Derek asked, with a tune to his voice.

"I have no idea what your _puppy_ is doing but _I_ am looking for an exit that doesn't require me having to fight threw bullets and guards." Stiles snapped back, his voice shaking at the end a little.

In half a second Derek had Stiles pressed against a wall, the older man's forearm pressed to his chest as he restrained the teen's hands. Derek growled in Stiles face and the teen shivered slightly, the urge to submit to the Alpha had been growing stronger. The more control Stiles managed to gain over his werewolf side the more influence Derek seemed to have over his emotions, this mate thing was a bitch. The teen had separated his mind and now as the two started to meld back together Stiles started to lust after Derek... unfortunately. Stiles squirmed in the hold and flashed his amber eyes before lowering his gaze and whining slightly. Stiles hated it, he came here feeling hopeless and broken, than he gains the strength to avenge his Father but is unable to use it.

"You're a bastard." Stiles growled, as Derek pulled back slightly.

"Love you to baby." Derek chuckled, his finger tips brushing along Stiles back as the teen passed.

"Screw you." Stiles grumbled lowly, knowing Derek would hear it.

"Yes, please... by the way, I've got something for you." Derek called back, his voice seductive.

Stiles looked back as he walked away and saw Derek lick his lips before digging a hand into his pants and grabbing himself. The teen glared and turned bright red before running for it, Derek's chuckles flooding the entire floor as Stiles mumbled a string of curses. Derek was such a murderous pervert and Stiles was supposed to be his soul mate? Yeah right, no thank you.

Stiles rounded the corridor corner and walked up to the pack that were cheering and looking on to the fight below. Stiles glanced over the rusting railing and grimaced as he saw a group of four men, bare-knuckle fighting. It looked like the whole prison was out for the fight, a growing circle of inmates watching on as one guy got kicked in the gut and fell to the floor. Stiles heard a sickly crunch and knew something was seriously broken, as the last three men continued. The teen then looked over the excited pack to the guards on the surrounding wall, the uniformed men held large guns and smirked and laughed as they watched the fight as well. Stiles eyes looked to the armoured guard towers and the sealed rusted gate, before glaring at the wall that separated him from seeking revenge.

Stiles continued to frown at everything as his eyes glazed over and he became lost in his thoughts. The pack knew that Stiles wanted to escape and avenge his Father but the teen hadn't told them everything. Stiles knew the name and face of his parent's murderer and the guy hadn't just killed his Father, but his Mother too. The thought of Stiles Mother being a werewolf had thrown the teen off slightly, but from what Derek had said it had to come from somewhere. But Stiles remembered his Mother as a very sweet, kind and caring woman, she had never once seemed like the werewolves here.

Stiles honey eyes watched as the last man in the bare-knuckle fight stood tall and victorious, the group of inmates cheering as the three fallen men lay dying in the dirt. The death and violence always made Stiles cringe, but worse than that was how excited everyone got, riots often breaking out in the aggressive excitement. This place was truly hell and as the pack laughed and joked Stiles dreaded turning out like them. The teen knew he needed to escape this isolated prison as soon as possible.

"This is disgusting..." Stiles trailed off, his voice low as he stepped back to leave. Derek appeared behind Stiles and caught the retreating teen in his strong arms.

"It's our nature pup and the sooner you embrace your animalistic desires the sooner you'll appreciate the show... and I can fuck you, you know you want to." Derek growled huskily, his breath ghosting Stiles skin and sending shivers down the teen's spine.

"I'm getting out of here before that happens. The only person I want to kill and see in pain is Gerard." Stiles grit out sending his elbow back to knock Derek's hard abs.

"Gerard?" Allison chirped, smacking Scott's hands away and spinning on her heels to face Stiles, with big questioning eyes.

"Yeah, Gerard he's the guy who admitted to killing my Mother and killed my Father too..." Stiles trailed off, his voice turning into a growl and eyes starting to glow.

"Stiles he..." Allison started to speak, but was cut off when the sound of the outer gates echoed through the prison grounds.

The noise had Stiles immediate attention and Derek growling as they all peered over the railing to the sight below. The inmates were all fighting in a giant free for all, as twenty or more guys ran for the rusted gates, the outer wall doors opening to reveal a shadowy group entering the prison. Stiles head ached with the loud sounds and he looked on as the inmates near the gates were shot down, head shots killing them instantly. The rioting inmates halted immediately after several men were killed, all the prisoners dropping down low and covering their heads. Stiles leaned forward as the rusted inner gates opened and a group of several guards walked in, Chris Argent protecting an elderly man in a dark coat and suit... Gerard.

Stiles hardly even felt the shift, the teen's body changing instantly as he jumped over the railing with a terrifyingly and feral growl. Stiles felt the rush of air ruffle through his fur as his large paws hit the ground, the surrounding inmates crawling away the best they could. Stiles snarled and snapped his jaws at the group of guards that entered, Gerard smirking at the fuming wolf. Stiles anger boiled over as he charged at Gerard, the surrounding guards firing at the attacking werewolf. The bullet wounds hurt and slowed Stiles down a little, but he ignored the pain along with Derek's roars. The Alpha was shouting and growling at Stiles but the teen had decided this was his purpose, to kill the man who ruined his life.

The wolfed out Stiles closed in on the group of gun wielding men and was stopped ten feet away from sinking his teeth into the old murdering bastard. The teen's body was forcefully dragged back and Stiles spun around, snapping at a wolfed out Derek, the dark haired werewolf using his full strength as Stiles thrashed and fought to break free. The source of all Stiles rage and vengeance stood ten feet in front of him and Derek, his so called mate, wouldn't let him kill him. Stiles snarled and glared as Gerard's laughter filled the air, the old man throwing an amused look in Stiles direction.

"Learn to keep your bitch leashed, or we'll have to put him down." Gerard smirked, the old man crossing his arms.

"Fuck off warden, you try anything and I'll tear this shit hole down and kill you myself." Derek growled back, his voice slurred as he spoke in his wolf form.

The rest of the werewolves were flanking Derek in a second, the pack wolfed out and snarling at the threat. Chris raised his gun and stepped back, the other guards following the man's lead, before Gerard started to stroll away. Stiles continued to thrash about, his claws digging into the dirt as the group of guards left, Gerard smirking before they disappeared behind the closing prison doors. Stiles stopped thrashing but seethed in Derek's hold as he shifted back to his human form. The wounds on Stiles body healed quickly and the Alpha shifted before he released Stiles who had calmed _slightly_.

"Why the fuck did you stop me! He was right there I could have torn him to pieces!" Stiles growled angrily, shoving Derek in the chest.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Derek roared back, the older man's eyes flashing red as he snarled.

"Of course you do! That was the man who killed my parents, framed me for the murder and had me thrown into this prison with _you_. The only thing I want in this world is to kill him." Stiles bellowed, the teens arms flying around as he ranted.

Derek didn't reply and Stiles started to pace and growl, as the others watched on, Isaac was the first to move as he offered Stiles his jacket. The teen stopped his frantic pacing and wrapped the offered garment around his waist to cover himself, since Derek was still perving even though Stiles was furious with him. Stiles looked to Derek as the older male stood there in all his naked glory, the guy not caring that everyone could see his junk, while he glared at Stiles.

"You're a fucking hypocrite Stiles, you call us disgusting for killing but then you turn around and try to kill Gerard." Derek said lowly, the Alpha's eyes simmering with touches of red.

Stiles stiffened at the words and turned away from Derek, the teen glaring as he realised Derek was partly right. Stiles hated that they all killed without a second thought and got enjoyment from watching brutal fights. But Stiles was thirsting to kill Gerard, was he really that different from them, he wanted to think he was. Stiles remained silent for several seconds before turning for the cell block, the teen passing several cowering inmates. Once Stiles reached the fourth floor he met Danny and Allison, the brunette girl teary eyed as her hands shook slightly.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." The girl said, her hands wringing together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Stiles replied flatly, before scrubbing a hand over his short hair.

"But I am, because... Gerard Argent he's... my Grandfather, which is why they wouldn't let you kill him." Allison confessed, as Scott jumped over the railing and wrapped a protective hand around his mate.

"You're an Argent, as in Chris Argent, Gerard Argent... you're a fucking Argent, Allison." Stiles growled, the teen shocked, angry and sad.

Allison whimpered slightly and Scott started to growl at Stiles for upsetting his mate, till Allison placed a hand over Scott's and shook her head. Stiles looked at Allison and wanted to be angry, he could feel the rage but he knew logically this wasn't her fault and he had no right to be mad at her. But it still hurt. Stiles held back any further growls and passed the mated pair before entering the cells and closing himself up in his room. The room was technically Derek's but the Alpha had given it to him, stating that when Stiles stopped denying their bond they would be sharing it. Stiles scoffed at the idea and leaned back against the closed door, sliding down to the floor before burying his face to his knees and releasing a small string of sobs he'd been holding back.

Stiles didn't want to upset Allison, since the brunette had become a great friend in the few days he had known her. But despite his conviction on not wanting to be a murderer, Stiles couldn't fight back the urge to rip Gerard apart, Allison's family or not he needed to do it. Stiles stood up slowly from the floor and stole some more of Derek's clothes, the teen dressing in baggy dark sweat pants, a grey singlet and pair of runners. Stiles would kill Gerard but knew he would be on his own in this and defiantly make an enemy of Scott and Allison. Only at this moment Stiles didn't care, his mind could only focus on getting revenge. The white haired killer was on the island and Stiles couldn't stay calm knowing he was just on the other side of the surrounding wall.

Stiles opened the door with determination and froze as he came face to face with a wolfed out Derek. The teen felt his whole body quiver when the Alpha growled lowly, a deep rumbling sound Stiles had never heard before. Derek growled at Stiles _all_ the time, but this was different, this growl held power and command, and Stiles literally fell to the floor. The teen's eyes glowed amber and a whimper left his lips as he found himself cowering back before the naked Alpha. Derek moved forward and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder, dragging the young wolf to the bed and leaning over him with bared teeth.

"You're to stay here and not try anything stupid." Derek demanded, his eyes slowly easing back to green as Stiles nodded and pushed back into the bed.

Stiles wanted to speak, to refuse to do as Derek told him but his whole being remained stilled on the bed, trembling slightly under the Alpha's body. Derek leaned in and nipped Stiles neck softly before working up to Stiles lips, the teen not responding to the kiss as Derek tried to meld their mouths together. A minute of one sided making out had Derek pulling back and staring to the younger werewolf with a look that Stiles thought was sadness. But Derek didn't show emotions like that, he was angry, hard and a lusty stubborn jackass and Stiles was not going to fall for his games. After a moment of eye contact Derek pulled back, slipped on a pair of jeans and left the room, the Alpha repeating his order to _'Stay in the room.'_ in a voice lower then a whisper.

* * *

Hello, chapter 4 here. Thank you to all for reading and those who reviewed, you guys are amazing and I truly appreciate your wonderful comments.

Newly realised werewolf Stiles has found his enemy this chapter and tension is rising. Also I realised that I've forgotten someone... Lydia? I was writing this and reading over the last chapters, when I realised. So next chapter will have Lydia in it, I'll think of a way to get her in the story.

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING – Dark themes, swearing, descriptive violence and murder.

* * *

Stiles body felt itchy all over, his limbs jumping about in a jittery fashion and all he wanted to do was move. Derek had told Stiles to stay put but that was freaking hard, Stiles had always been unable to sit still for too long and Derek telling him to, made Stiles want to move more. Plus there was Gerard, the man was so close that Stiles could feel a shift pulse through his body, his instincts wanting to take over and kill the man. Stiles had just wanted to avenge his parents and Derek and the pack had to get in the way, of course after seeing Allison's sad face his mission had faltered. But most of all it was the strong and deadly tone in Derek's voice earlier, that had the teen backing down. Stiles hated that he was submitting to the Alpha, whether it was unconsciously or not.

Getting up from the rumpled bed, Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet a few times before walking a circuit around the room and trying to ease his nerves. It felt like hours had passed but the clock told the teen it had only been twenty minutes, of complete and utter torture, this was so unfair. Stiles stopped pacing and started to think of what his Father would think of all this, Stiles being locked up and his plans to kill a person, an evil person who had killed innocent people, but still a human being.

Stiles had seen how scared and angry his Father was when he was shouting at Gerard, the memory that had returned clear and sharp in the young werewolf's mind. To the very end, all that the Sheriff wanted to do was protect his family, and the thought had Stiles eyes watering. But before Stiles could get completely lost in his mind a knock sounded at the door, Stiles jumping slightly as the door creaked open.

"Are you hungry?" Danny asked Stiles, the tanned human walking in with a plate of mini burgers and curly fries.

"Yeah, I am a little... thanks." Stiles replied softly, sitting on the bed as Danny joined him before handing the plate over.

The two sat side by side, Danny looking about the room as if he hadn't seen it before, and Stiles eyed the plate of food, the teen poking at the fries. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air until the honey eyed teen couldn't take it anymore, the young werewolf saying the first thing that popped into his mind.

"So how do you guys get all this deliciously evil food?" The honey eyed teen asked, breaking the moment of uncomfortable silence.

"We have a kitchen but most food is sent in, whatever you like... any requests?" Danny smiled, trying to be helpful.

"No this is good... thanks Danny." Stiles trailed off, his fingers reaching for the food.

Danny nodded slowly to Stiles before getting back to his feet and walking to the door. Stiles started munching on a mini burger and fries and the tanned human turned around just before leaving, showing Stiles a sad and sympathetic look.

"Allison, she really is sorry... but it's her family, you know?" Danny mumbled, before leaving the room with a little frown.

"I know..." Stiles mumbled, to the closed door.

Stiles sighed loudly before flopping back on the bed, toeing off his shoes and covering his face with his hands. The teen had upset and worried both of his new friends, the two people in this whole damned place he didn't want to hurt. The idea of letting Gerard go and just leaving this prison popped into the teen's mind but that thought enraged Stiles, and had the teen partly shifting. Stiles growled lowly as he suppressed the shift and swiftly cocooned his body in the mussed blankets, the plate of food half eaten and sitting on the floor. Stiles didn't know how it happened, especially with his mind racing a million miles a minute, but he actually managed to fall into a dazed sleep.

_The shuffling of sheets and unfamiliar faces pulled at Stiles mind, the teen tried to push the noise and people away but they wouldn't release him. Hands held his shoulders and Stiles heard shouting, Gerard's stupid smug face filled Stiles hazy vision and the teen growled at the man. The teen's anger and hatred tried to fuel a shift that his body just couldn't do, the teens limbs limp as he felt his feet drag along the ground. This wasn't right and Stiles felt a tug on his emotions, the bond that had been building between him and Derek seemed to stretch to no more than a thin line._

_"This is what you get for threatening me... we'll do a little testing before we finish you off, best to know what make a werewolf tick, so we can take them down easier." Gerard's voice chuckled in the back of Stiles mind, the teen trying to raise his heavy head. _

_Stiles heard the beeping of multiple doors and felt the restraining hands leave his shoulders, as his body fell onto a semi hard surface. The sound of voices and feet echoed around before fading completely and leaving nothing but silence in their wake. Something strange and seriously wrong was going on, but before Stiles could try to move or think anymore, his eyes rolled back and the hazy events became only darkness. A wisp of strawberry blonde and worried eyes the last thing he saw. _

A bombarding light forced Stiles to wake, the intense brightness had Stiles trying to cover his sensitive eyes but failing as it completely surrounded him. Stiles opened an eyelid and peered at his surroundings, his mind groggy and body limp... fucking hell, Stiles had been drugged. But this didn't seem like something Danny would do and Stiles suspected the premade meal he was brought, those tricky bastards hiding drugs in irresistible food. The hazy memories of how he got here filled Stiles mind and he cursed slightly, as he shifted his limbs to get the feeling back in his body, his head spinning slightly. They must have used some seriously strong shit to knock a werewolf out and to keep him so woozy well after.

The teen then pushed up and sat on a sterile white bed, the room all clinical white, with glaring fluorescent lights and a large glass panel for a wall. It was a medical looking cell and Stiles could see a familiar one across from him. Only the one opposite housed a teenage girl, she looked around Stiles age, maybe older, had light brown eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. Stiles looked at the girl and she stared back with a raised brow, the two were both trapped in separate cells and wearing ugly white medical gowns. Stiles cringed at the thought of those guys changing his clothes and looked to the girl with a hand clutching the fabric of his gown.

"Hello there." Stiles called out, unsure if she could even hear him.

The red heads lips moved in the shapes of hello and Stiles sighed at the stupid soundproofed room, even with his higher level of hearing he didn't hear a sound. Stiles then got to his tingling feet, staggering slightly as the drugging still affected him. The red head in the other room copied as well walking to the clear panel as Stiles did, the werewolf teen resting a hand on the glass to keep him straight. The girl placed her hand up as well and held a small smile, the teen returning it unsurely. The honeyed teen then flexed his hands and focused on bringing out his werewolf claws, the sharp nails appearing slowly and requiring a lot of focus to hold.

Stiles then showed his hand to the girl and pointed to himself before turning his finger on her, the teen silently asking if she was a werewolf. The girl shook her head and Stiles nodded slightly before slashing his claws over the glass, extremely fine scratches appeared but nothing else. Stiles frowned at the marks and cursed before continuing to barrage the glass. Twenty minutes later Stiles had a few more marks in the glass, a tired hand and the strawberry haired girl sitting on the floor watching him, with curious eyes and a half amused smile. This so wasn't working and made Stiles look totally uncool in front of the pretty girl in the neighbouring cell.

Stiles gave up on the glass and started playing a game of charades with the mystery girl, the two trying to communicate with each other. It was kind of awesome because Stiles was great at charades and they had worked out an amazing system. Mouthing words, spelling them with their fingers and crazy hand movements. Stiles now knew the girls name was Lydia, after several minutes of her shaping her fingers to letters, and she was kidnapped a month ago. As Stiles nodded his understanding and started to spell out his own name, people popped up in front of his cell, Chris Argent looked down to him with a worried and annoyed look, while another guard punched in a security code that had the door to the side, opening.

"Get out, were trading you." Chris stated flatly, his hand waving for Stiles to move his ass. Stiles kept his butt glued to the floor as he glared up at Chris, the guard glaring back.

"Why so suddenly, I mean you guys just drugged and brought me here, like an hour ago? I thought you wanted to experiment on me or something?" Stiles sassed, the teen crossing his arms and noticing Lydia's worried gaze.

"You attacked the warden which means we would usually put you down... but your Alpha has kidnapped Gerard and is threatening to kill him if we don't return his _mate_. So move it." Chris grit out, the blonde mans pale eyes staring into Stiles.

Stiles felt a flood of emotions over Derek, the Alpha worrying about Stiles had the teen blushing slightly... _very_ slightly, and the teen blamed his werewolf instinct that lusted after the Derek. The teen contained his emotions and stood up before calmly walking out of his cell, the teen stopping in front of Lydia's white cell and pointing a thumb at the control panel. Chris frowned and Stiles raised a brow before smacking the strong glass with his hand and making it shake. The two stared each other down, Stiles refusing to back down and leave Lydia where she was. If they were planning on killing Stiles, who knows what fate they had planned for her, he couldn't just leave the red head.

"Her too, let her come with me, or I'm not going and don't think you can drug me twice. Because I'm seriously pissed and have no problem with letting Derek kill that old bastard." Stiles challenged, his eyes flashing amber as the two flanking guards raised their guns.

"I knew it was a mistake to take you..." The blonde guard trailed off in a grumble.

Chris stewed in annoyance and Stiles smirked wickedly, the teen feeling smug and in the advantage as Chris punched in the code of the cell. Lydia walked out carefully, her eyes scrutinizing everything as she reached for Stiles hand. The honeyed teen held Lydia's hand gently, leaning on her a little as his body still felt a slightly heavy. The guards and _prisoners_ all started walking down a long silver corridor, the werewolf keeping the girl close as he watched the guard's suspiciously.

Stiles had only known this girl for a very short moment, but knowing he had to look after her, helped the teen stay strong and not break down. As the group of three guards and two prisoners came to an elevator Stiles and Lydia were pushed inside, the guards stepping back. Chris glared as he hit the top button and swiped a security card, the elevator buzzing before closing and moving up. Chris telling Stiles not to try anything stupid before the doors completely closed.

"So... you're a werewolf?" Lydia asked in a sweet and small voice.

"Yeah, but only for a week or so... my names Stiles by the way." The honey eyed teen replied, Lydia nodded before tightening her grasp on Stiles hand.

"Lydia... I'm... well they say I'm immune." The strawberry blonde mentioned, her eyes looking to Stiles.

"What exactly are you immune to?" Stiles questioned, with a quizzical brow.

"Everything." Lydia stated, her voice trailing as the elevator doors opened.

Stiles and Lydia looked out onto a stained hall that looked very familiar to the honey eyed teen. This was the door that Allison took each morning and afternoon, the _escape_ Stiles had tried to make this morning, would have been extremely flawed if he had, had any success. Stiles stepped forward and Lydia hesitated slightly before Stiles gave her an encouraging smile and the two walked down the silent hall. The honey eyed teen strained his hearing to focus on any nearby sounds but heard only the jumbled sounds of the inmates below and the loud patter of rain.

Turning the corner on to the fourth floor balcony, Stiles looked over the rusting railing and his eyes bugged out of his head. Below them stood the entire pack, excluding Allison and Danny, the werewolves were bloody and snarling at anyone who came close. Broken and dyeing bodies belonging to both guards and inmates surrounded the pack, and a raging wolfed out Derek stood in the middle of the mess. The rain had turned the ground to mud and the earth was puddles of water and blood mixing together. The Alpha's eyes were bright red and his jaws snapped at everything, he looked completely crazed, as he held a struggling and bleeding Gerard firmly in his claws. The sight was gruesome and Stiles could see the guard's guns shaking, as they tried to advance on the feral werewolf's.

Lydia let out a startled scream as she peeked around Stiles shoulder, the honey eyed teens eyes glued to the massacre before them. Derek's bleeding red eyes turned to the pair on the fourth floor with super speed, the Alpha's gaze boring into Stiles so strongly the teen stumbled slightly, Stiles grabbing the railing to stay standing. The teen felt the bond between Derek and himself strength in a single moment, the teen's eyes flashing amber for an instant. All the other werewolves snapped their gaze to the pair upstairs, Jackson's eyes flashing blue several time before he growled lowly at Lydia. The pack then threw their prey to the ground, Derek dropping Gerard before jumping up the different levels to land several feet from Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled, eyeing up the bleeding and injured Alpha before him.

"Stiles~" Derek growled in a mangle, but the teen recognised it as his name.

The pair stared at each other as the rest of the pack jumped over the railings to stand just behind Derek, the werewolves backing up their Alpha. Allison and Danny poked their heads out of a closed cell, both humans cautious as they spied what was going on. The sound of rushed footsteps then filled the hall, fifty odd soldiers dressed in black, with large guns flanking the pack on either side of the balcony. Stiles looked about before swiftly pushing Lydia to Danny and Allison, the two catching the girl and pulling her inside the room without question. The red head looked out with worry for Stiles and the others, her eyes curious as the situation escalated.

Derek stepped forward and his whole body vibrated before he released a sound that had all the wolves howling too. But the soldiers held their ground as Derek roared louder, the sound shaking the entire prison and causing Stiles to shutter at the intense power within it. A demanding voice then piped up from behind the group of soldiers, the voice very familiar to the teen. All the guards shuffled apart as Gerard hobbled up to the front of the group, Chris by his side and protecting his injured Father. Stiles growled at the older man, his anger and desire for revenge seeping to the surface the longer he looked at him.

"Did you really think we'd let you get away with this. It seems this is the only way you dogs will learn your place." Gerard spat, the white haired man raising a hand gun to Stiles head.

"Grandpa what are doing?" Allison shouted, the girl stepping out of the cell and standing between Stiles and her family.

"Move Allison, their murderous monsters and when their gone you won't need to stay here anymore!" Gerard ordered, as Chris tried to reach for his daughter.

"They are my _pack_, and I've chosen to stay with them because I love them." Allison stated, tears welling in her eyes.

Stiles stood completely stunned by the strong girl who stood between him and a bullet, the brunette standing up to her family to protect Stiles and the pack. Chris made another reach for Allison, the girl pulling back from her Father to keep her stand between her gun wielding Grandfather and her pack. Gerard eyed his Granddaughter and lowered the gun slightly, the guards following as well, lowering their weapons just a touch.

"So they've become important to you?" Gerard asked in a small voice.

"Yes... we're all pack, family." Allison explained, the girl moving a little closer to her Grandfather.

Allison relaxed slightly the brunette's shoulders dropping in relief, before she took another step closer to her Grandfather, the man lowering his gun a little more. The surrounding soldiers lowered their guns as well but the pack remained shifted as their eyes danced around at the men who still surrounded them all. Stiles felt his body stiffen as he met Gerard's eye's, the older man sneering at the teen, as he quickly raised his gun again, the white haired man aiming at his own granddaughter that stood in between him and the werewolf's.

"So be it..." Gerard sighed, the older man swiftly pulling the trigger.

* * *

Hello, chapter 5 is here.

Thank you for reading and for all the wonderful, amazing and fantastic reviews, you guys are totally awesome! :) Sorry about the cliff hanger, I'm half way through the next chapter so I hope to have it posted by tomorrow (hopefully). Also, Lydia is there now and she's joined the group, with a certain someone flashing her the eyes.

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING – Dark themes, swearing, descriptive violence and murder _lots_ of murder.

* * *

The terrifying situation seemed to move in slow motion and Stiles eyes were wide as he watched on in total shock. Gerard pulled the trigger of the gun that was aimed at Allison, the old man smiling the whole time, with crazed eyes. Chris Argent made a dive for the weapon that was firing at his only child, a look of shock and fear covering his entire face. The black uniformed soldiers swiftly moved once more, the men raising their weapons for attack and the werewolf's shifted in to defensive position. All of the pack started snarling, with their claws extended and eyes burning brighter then Stiles had ever seen. Half a second ago it had seemed like Gerard was going to back down, like the fight between them was stopping, but now all hell had seriously broken loose.

"No!" Chris yelled, the blonde man reaching for the gun, but moving too late to stop it.

Allison screamed as she was tackled down, the girl's hair flying through the air as Scott jumped in to intercept the bullet. Allison started to scream hysterically as she looked from her Grandfather to her mates wound, the gun fire striking Scott's shoulder as the entire pack snarled, before attacking the armed men. Bullets started to fly everywhere and Scott dragged a shocked and scared Allison to a nearby cell. The shaggy haired werewolf ensuring his mate was safely covered, before he jumped back into the fight to defend his pack, the wound to his shoulder already healing.

Isaac moved next, the curly blonde wolf slamming the door to the room, Danny and Lydia where in before fighting off the guards who came close. The uniformed men continued to fill the floor, but as one was thrown over the balconies edge, several more stepped onto the level to replace him, it was a never ending flow. Chris Argent seemed to be trying to stop them all, the guy yelling at the soldiers to hold their fire and retreat, the blonde guard trying desperately to end the conflict that was full of death. The gun fire continued though, the bullets slowing down the pack of werewolf's slightly, as they only protected their head and hearts, their main focus being to destroy the threats.

Peter was a monster, the man's wolf form was a slightly smaller version of Derek's, the older Hale roaring as he tore men to bits in a gruesome fashion, the wolf man creature looking like he was laughing the whole time. Erica was nothing more than a flash of gold, the girl rushing through the black uniformed men and knocking out many as she past, Boyd following behind as he slaughtered the straggling soldiers. Stiles received several shots to his body, the earlier drugging affecting his werewolf instincts and preventing him from shifting completely as he hit the floor, the teen whining as the bullet wounds burned through his flesh. Derek was working on holding back the bulk of the soldiers, the Alpha's eyes constantly looking to Stiles as he fought the attacking men back.

The honey eyed teen was soon surrounded and hit several times by the encroaching soldiers, the armoured men attacking without restraint as they kicked and trampled over him. Derek became even more feral than, the Alpha snarled loudly and tore a dozen men to ribbons before swiftly turning towards his mate, the soldiers moving quickly though to block his path. Stiles stumbled and whined as he tried to get up, but was knocked back down by the butt of a gun, the half shifting teen werewolf still trying to shift despite his previous drugging.

Stiles managed to dig his claws into a few of the surrounding guard, the soldiers stumbling back as the teen moved to get up again but was soon grabbed by the throat and dragged to the middle of the attacking soldiers. Stiles squirmed and turned to see the face of his attacker as he was roughly slammed back to the ground, the man's face hazing before becoming clear. It was Gerard, the older man held a crazed look as he pressed a gun firmly to Stiles head, the teen trying to pull away but body still weak.

"You werewolves are nothing but monsters, rabid, feral animals that can't be locked away... and in truth... there is only one thing to do with a rabid dog..." Gerard sneered, the teens clawed hands fruitlessly trying to force the gun away.

Stiles eyes went wide as he feared this would be the end of his short life, many of his bullet wounds healed quickly but Stiles knew a close range shot to the head would really be lights out. Derek roared and turned for Stiles but was jumped by several soldiers, the Alpha slicing them all as they slowed him down. The rest of the pack was fighting off the multitude that came after them as well, Jackson turning to Stiles but receiving a shot to the leg that had him stumbling. The teen refused to let this happen, this man had killed both of his parents and now he was going to kill Stiles, it was so fucked up. Stiles hands clawed at Gerard's, the older man ignoring the wounds the young werewolf was causing him, and just as the old man's finger twitched on the trigger, a long shadow covered Stiles and Gerard.

"There really is only one thing to do with a rabid dog... you have to put them down." Chris's voice echoed from behind, the blonde pressing a handgun to the back of his Father's head.

Chris Argent pulled the trigger and the sound deafened Stiles, as the teen watched Gerard fall forward to the ground, a spray of blood covering the teens once white clothing. The gun fire and slashing claws slowed down as everyone realised what Chris had done, guards and werewolves stopping as all looked at Chris. The blonde Argent was frowning deeply, with truly devastated eyes as he slipped his gun back to its holster and moved to the bullet dinted cell to see his frightened daughter.

Allison looked wrecked, the girl continually sobbing as she stared up to her Father. The older Argent brushed his hand over Allison's hair, his thumb rubbing away her tears before he carefully pulled her in for a hug. Stiles watched on as Allison wept into her Father's shoulder the girls hands clutching the blonde guards coat, while Scott hovered nearby, the werewolf desperately wanting to comfort his mate. Stiles heard low growls and pulled his eyes away from the Father and Daughter, to look to Derek, who was watching him intently.

The dark haired Alpha had blood staining his thin fur and Derek growled at Stiles lowly, the sound floating in the air like a satisfied purr. The teen's eyes flashed amber as big bubbling tears welled in his eyes, Stiles then got to his shaky feet and stepped forward in a stumble. Stiles needed to be near Derek, the feeling to be close to the Alpha consumed him and Stiles moved closer as if being pulled by a magnetic force. The closed cell door opened with a bang, Isaac jumping, since he'd been standing in front of it, as Lydia rushed out, the red heads hands catching Stiles medical gown with worry.

Lydia looked between Stiles and the deadly looking Alpha, the girl's eyes showing concern and confusion as to why Stiles would be approaching him. Derek looked to the red head that was holding _his_ Stiles back and snarled, baring his teeth and intimidating the pale eyed girl. Stiles looked to Lydia and gave her a comforting smile and nod before he continued his walk, the teen not stopping till he was standing right before the wolfed out Derek. The strawberry blonde released Stiles and the teen slumped forward to hug Derek, the honey eyed teen clutching his fingers in Derek's fur and rumbling a light growl as Derek nuzzled his neck.

Stiles eyes closed as he focused entirely on Derek, the Alpha's body warm to the touch and causing wave, after wave of calm to flow through Stiles being. The teen knew he was having the same calming effect on Derek, the older man's body relaxing under him as the fur retracted and Derek held Stiles in his strong human arms. Stiles buried his face to Derek's shoulder and felt whole as his _mate_ drew him closer, the older male was a forceful, growling pervert but Stiles couldn't deny the bond they had. The teen felt out of it and had trouble focusing when they were apart, but being with Derek brought Stiles a sense of clarity, safety and calm.

A high sequel sounded around the balcony, disrupting the teens loving moment with his mate. Stiles shifted in Derek's arms, the Alpha reluctant to loosen his hold, to see Lydia backed into a wall and glaring at Jackson with killer eyes, the blue eyed wolf leaning over the strawberry blonde with a heavy breath. Jackson growled low, the sound rumbling in his chest as he tilted his head to smell the girls long red head. Lydia shifted sideways on the wall, her hands bunching in the white gown, as Jackson followed each of her movements, the blonde wolf's body trapping Lydia from any escape.

"Get away from me." Lydia snapped, with a fiery tone.

"Mate~" Jackson growled out, before leaning in more, the blonde trying to press his body against Lydia's.

"Back off!" The strawberry blonde snapped quickly, her voice dropping to a dangerous tone.

Lydia frowned before she slapped Jackson, the blonde wolf stumbling back and whining as he eyed the strawberry blonde. Lydia stood up straighter and glared at the blonde werewolf, Jackson whining again before cautiously steeping forward. Lydia shot Jackson daggers but didn't push the werewolf away as he stood close by, the guy looking at her with a glare and a pout. Stiles wanted to laugh at the scene, Lydia the once frightened girl smacking down against Jackson who was totally submitting to her, the poor girl had a long road ahead of her if she was truly Jackson's mate.

Danny walked out of the closed cell then, the tanned human running to Isaac who scooped him into his arms for a hug, the tanned man's feet dangling above the ground. Danny held Isaac close and the curly blond wolf kissed the tanned humans neck, the two clutching each other tightly. Boyd and Erica were hanging all over each other as well, the pair glaring at the still surrounding soldiers, the men unsure of their orders. Peter picked up a bottle of liquor out of nowhere and took a swig, sighing in contentment and eyeing Chris up as the blonde spoke to his daughter.

After several minutes of comforting, Chris pulled back from Allison, the blonde guard snapping orders to the remaining soldiers. Scott reached for his mate and the brunette moved swiftly into Scott's arms with teary eyes, the girl sniffling in Scott's shoulder. Stiles glanced down to Gerard's body as the remaining guards checked the dead and carried out the injured. Stiles felt a flood of satisfaction as he thought of Gerard's demise, the old man's death should have been at his hands but either way it felt like revenge and punishment.

But the feelings that the teen was having totally disappeared as he looked to Allison's crying eyes, the girl sobbing lightly before stumbling back and being caught by Scott. The shaggy haired werewolf held his mate close as she wept for her lost Grandparent and the honey eyed teen felt a giant pang of sadness for her. Derek started to nuzzle Stiles neck again as Scott walked Allison back inside, the girl sniffling but still managing to whisper to the honey eyed teen as she passed.

"I'm glad you're okay." The girl's broken little voice rang, and Stiles heart broke at her words.

Stiles stepped towards Allison, the teen wanting to offer comfort but the brunette girl held up her hand, a small smile pulling her lips as she shook her head. Stiles halted in his steps and nodded at her silent plea, the teen seeing that she obviously needed a little space at the moment. Stiles may have felt that revenge and punishment was served but it was at a high price. Scott then picked Allison up and carried her back to their room, the shaggy haired werewolf, snuggling his mate close as they walked out of sight.

Stiles despised his feelings in that moment, he had only been thinking about his own revenge and dangers. But Allison had stood up to her family, put herself in jeopardy for Stiles and the pack, and ended up being shot at by her Grandfather. Gerard was a murderer and horribly cruel man but he was also a Father and Grandfather, and there were people who mourned him. Even though Stiles hadn't killed Gerard himself, he felt like his parents had been avenged and in a way the teen was glad he hadn't slain the man. The teen wasn't sure he would have been able cope knowing he had personally caused Allison such pain.

"Why did you do that... he was your Father, right?" Stiles asked Chris with a small voice, the blonde guard nearby as he checked all the damage.

"What he was doing was wrong... killing the innocent and then attacking Allison. I did what I thought was right..." Chris trailed off, before crouching down and brushing his fingers over his Fathers eyes to close them.

"But still..." Stiles voice trailed, the teen not meaning to push it but still trying to wrap his head around it all.

"We're meant to work by a code. The code is supposed to protect the innocent while containing the threats... over the years my Father had forgotten about the innocent people. Ever since Kate..." Chris mumbled, the man looking to Derek, as the Alpha stared him down.

Stiles didn't know what Chris meant when he mentioned a Kate... but let it slide as he felt the tension in the air. The teen then leaned into Derek's hold as he watched Chris look to his Father's broken body with anger, frustration and sorrow. The blonde man was devastated but holding strong as he continued to order the remaining soldiers about. Killing Gerard must have been one of the hardest things in the world for the man but Stiles was still grateful, for the blonde guard had saved the teens life, even though that hadn't been his main intention.

"I'll be taking over as warden, from now on." Chris announced, the man coming to his feet and eyeing Derek up with a stern look.

"I look forward to working with you _warden_." Derek replied with a firm voice and a cocky look.

"Yeah~ and I'm looking _very_ forward to it." Peter's voice chirped, the older wolf looking Chris up and down as the blonde glared at him. Stiles looked between Derek, Peter and Chris, with a confused brow before the blonde guard left with the remaining soldiers and wounded men.

The balcony cleared, of people, the soldiers and Chris leaving, while Peter started pushing the bodies aside. Derek then picked Stiles up, the teen fidgeting as he tried to stop the medical gown from riding up and flashing Peter. The Alpha then walked them through the dead and back to their room, all the others going inside as well. Erica had approached Lydia and started chatting with the red head, Lydia was still frazzled and confused but Stiles could tell she would be well protected by Jackson, the blonde who was milling around her. The blue eyed werewolf was completely enamoured by the fiery red head, and it seemed Lydia wasn't too freaked out by him either, especially if her appraising eyes were anything to go by.

Stiles had wanted to talk to her more, discus and explain everything that was going on but the teen was swiftly carried in to the bathroom by Derek. The Alpha started stripping Stiles of his blood stained clothes before pushing them both into the shower. Stiles felt stunned at first, but calmed slightly as Derek just held him in his arms, the older wolf releasing a low purr like growl. The hold was tender and sweet and the teen raised his arms to hug Derek back, Stiles sighing into the Alpha's chest as blood tinted water swirled down the drain.

"I thought I'd lost you." Derek growled, the Alpha holding Stiles closer.

"I thought you might have too, for awhile there." Stiles confessed, his fingers clutching at his mate's bare skin.

Stiles shifted and whined at Derek's sad and desperate tone, the teen pulling back to look at his Alpha's face. Derek leaned in swiftly and kissed Stiles, the dark haired man desperate as he nipped and sucked on the teen's lips. Stiles responded to the rough kiss the teen moaning at the feel of Derek's teeth scrapping his and the warmth that moved between them. Stiles leaned in for more but swiftly pulled away with a little glare when Derek's hands started to drift lower on the teen's body. Stiles slapped Derek's hands away and the Alpha ran a thumb over his lips.

"You taste like monkshood..." Derek trailed, the Alpha licking his lips.

"They drugged me with something." Stiles replied, Derek growling angrily before he pulled Stiles in for another hug.

After washing up Derek dressed Stiles, the teen struggling and Alpha growling before they both fell onto the bed, Stiles was instantly embraced by strong warm arms and Derek held the teen close as Stiles mind raced with the day's events. The teen had thought his revenge and seeing Gerard dead would settle his anger but all the violence did was fill him with guilt and regret. Allison had lost her Grandfather, and Derek and the pack had killed many people just to get Stiles back. The number of guards and inmates that had died today was high and the thought of that turned Stiles stomach. This place was nothing more than a cage full of death and violence, and Stiles didn't want to spend the rest of his life stuck in this hell hole. He needed to escape, no, he _was_ going to escape and live as free as could.

* * *

Hello guys, chapter 6 here.

Thanks so much for reading and the marvellous reviews, I made sure to finish writing this chapter quickly because I know how cliff hangers feel, so I didn't want you'll waiting too long. There are like one or two chapters left for me to write for this story, so we're getting to the end soon. Also I'm not the best at writing action scenes, which was made obvious in this chapter, but I hope they weren't too bad and you all enjoyed it?

Gerard is dead and Stiles wants to leave, will Stiles tell Derek and what will the Alpha say to all this?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING – Light sexual references... I think that's about it.

* * *

After all the death, violence and kidnapping of the day before Stiles had crashed to bed, still woozy and tired as his head hit the pillow. The honey eyed teen thought that his dreams would be nothing but nightmares, frightening dreams having plagued him for the short while he had been locked away. But the teen had a calm and dreamless sleep, the feeling of warmth and safety the only things he felt for the whole night. The teen rolled over in a pile of warm and fluffy blankets, his sleepy eyes fluttering open to see Derek three inches in front of him. The older man's face seemed so lovable when he was asleep, the stubble on his jaw slightly thicker while his eyelids rested softly closed, Stiles found his face heating up the longer he stared.

Stiles had somewhat accepted Derek, the teen now sleeping beside the Alpha who had a strong hard on and arms firmly clasped around Stiles, so he couldn't escape the extremely awkward, snuggling. Accepting that you are a werewolf and the mate to a murderous Alpha was one thing but getting poked by their morning wood was another, no matter how cute one looked while sleeping. I mean, the guy may have looked innocent right now, but when awake the dude was hot and sexy in that deadly evil, I'll kill anyone who hurts you way and that was kind of terrifying.

Stiles managed to squirm out of Derek's arms, a few growls echoing while the dark haired male blindly tried to drag the teen back in his sleeping state. After several minutes Stiles managed to escape the room without waking the sleeping Alpha. The teen figured Derek was likely exhausted from everything that had happened yesterday, the guy had spent hours wolfed out and attacking people after all. Stiles gave Derek one last glance before leaving the room, the half naked Alpha sprawled on the bed with his face buried in the pillow Stiles was just using, it was kind of cute. No, it was really cute and Stiles stifled a building chuckle before walking away.

The honey eyed teen walked into the lounge room in nothing more than a pair of boxers and a loose singlet that was several sizes too big. Stiles found Lydia sitting on one of the squishy couches, wearing a pale blue dress that looked like one of Allison's. Lydia seemed totally comfortable and at ease as she perused a book, the pages quickly forgotten though as she noticed the honey eyed teen. The strawberry blonde smiled to Stiles as she got up and gave him a hug, the werewolf teen returning the embrace, before he spied an onlooker. Jackson loitered across the room, the blue eyed wolf leaning in a door frame with a killer glare, the dude looked seriously pissed. Stiles pulled a worried face and cursed that Jackson was blaming him for whatever the hell was bugging him. It wasn't Stiles fault that he and Lydia had a special friendship, busting a girl out of a creepy supernatural prison will do that after all.

"Uh, good morning guys?" Stiles half smiled, his eyes shifting from Lydia to Jackson.

"Good morning Stiles." Lydia chirped happily, the red head looking behind her to Jackson as Stiles started to pull slightly, strange worried faces.

"Oh him... I've got a ten foot rule happening. He kept growling and rubbing up against me... it was disturbing." Lydia smirked, her pale eyes holding mischief as Jackson whined slightly.

Stiles nodded and smirked at the red head, as she battered her eyes innocently before taking Stiles hand and pulling him to the couch. Stiles fell to the comfy cushions and bounced a little before settling in, Lydia smiling to him as she continued to glance back at Jackson. Oh yeah, the girl had it bad, lucky for her Jackson wasn't a dominating Alpha who'd pounce on her every second of the day and try to... that was a little off the point. In short Stiles could already see the budding romance between the two and that Lydia was a very high maintenance girlfriend, but that was cool, Stiles was sure Jackson would learn to deal.

Stiles sat by Lydia, their shoulders touching as the two chatted about the prison and how they had both ended up here. Lydia had never been sick in her life, the red head held immunity to all illnesses and infections, she could still get hurt but her body healed quickly. The red head was like a werewolf without all the fangs, flashy eyes and mood swings, and Stiles was so jealous. The _hunters_, as Lydia called them, had picked her up at the hospital after an accident ended with a broken arm, which completely healed in a day. Yeah, that would definitely look suspicious and get her caught by Gerard.

While Stiles and Lydia continued to chat, Jackson had started to move closer, the blonde shuffling on his feet, until he was sitting right behind Lydia on the arm rest. The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes when the blue eyed wolf leaned in and smelled her hair, the girl calling him a creeper but not stopping him. Jackson started to run his fingers through the girls strawberry locks and Stiles swore he saw Lydia blush. The teen chuckled at the sight till an open door drew his attention and his face fell in to a sad frown.

Allison and Scott walked out of their bedroom slowly, the brunette girl's eyes a little puffy and red as she stepped up to Stiles and fell on him, her head resting on his shoulder. Stiles caught Allison, the girl  
hugging him close as she sniffled lightly, Scott whined as Stiles started to rub soothing circles over the girls back. This whole comforting thing was new to Stiles but he had a natural instinct to help her and the teen figured this was a part of being in a pack. The urge to protect and care for all the werewolves and humans was quiet strong for Stiles. Allison hugged Stiles for a minute before pulling back to give him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles hedged, the honey eyed teen watching Allison's dark eyes.

"A little depressed... but I'll be okay with time." Allison admitted, running a hand down the side of Stiles face in a fond manner. Stiles caught Allison' hand and held it in his gently as she leaned in for another hug, the girl burying her face to Stiles chest.

"Um, are two together, like boyfriend and girlfriend? Because I thought Stiles was with that scary guy." Lydia piped in, as Allison was then gently pulled from Stiles lap by a frowning Scott.

Stiles chuckled softly as Scott started to nuzzle Allison's neck, the tanned wolf trying to show Lydia, the brunette girl was his mate. Werewolves were so possessive and dominating, but as Stiles thought about he realised he was one too... what a funny thought. The little pack got bigger as Erica and Boyd woke up, the two stumbling into the lounge room half dressed and smelling of sex, Erica's hair completely wild. The pair plonked down by Stiles and the teen couldn't stop the blush that crept up his neck. Erica smirked and Boyd laughed loudly, which in turn woke Danny and Isaac, the two boys wearing only boxers and also smelling of sex, Danny completely covered in love bites. This heightened senses thing was hard to ignore and Stiles moved to sit by Lydia and Allison the girls chatting about pink or flowers, or whatever it was girls talked about.

Peter wandered into the room from outside, the guys hands covered in blood as he downed a bottle of bourbon. Stiles paled at the sight and Peter raised a questioning brow before looking himself over with a smirk and shrug. Damn, that guy was scary as hell and Stiles managed to breathe a little easier after the older dude went to his room. Derek rushed out next, the Alpha wearing low riding sweats and looking like a sexy model with his sleep tousled hair. Stiles quickly wiped those boner inducing thoughts from his mind when he noticed the Alpha's eyes burning red, Derek's eyes only changing back when he spied Stiles and jumped on him. The teen squirmed as Derek pawed him inappropriately, Lydia blushing and giggling at the sight while Jackson tried to cover her eyes, but got his hand slapped. Stiles fidgeted and the Alpha refused to release his mate, the dark haired male growling softly till Stiles relaxed and stopped fighting him.

"Don't just disappear." Derek growled, his teeth scraping over Stiles ear and sending a shiver down the teen's spine.

"I didn't..." Stiles whined, trying to stop Derek's hand from groping his ass.

Derek growled lowly and moved his hands to Stiles chest the older male thumbing over the teen's nipple, before he got punched in the gut. Stiles face was flaming red as Derek straightened a little to smirk at his embarrassed looking mate, Stiles frowning as he tried to ignore every ones staring eyes as well. Derek settled his roaming hands and rested his hold on the teen's hips as he laid an ear over Stiles chest, the Alpha listening to the honey eyed teens heart beat.

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled, the Alpha grunting in response.

"I want to... leave this place..." Stiles trailed, the teens hands moving to wrap around Derek's body as he brought up the topic cautiously.

"No, we're staying here." Derek growled back softly.

"I don't want to." Stiles replied calmly.

"You're never escaping me." Derek shot back, the Alpha shifting to flip them, so Stiles was now straddling Derek's thighs, while the Alpha held him firmly in place.

"I didn't say I wanted to escape you... I want to escape _here_, don't you want to live and see the world, and not have to worry about people coming upstairs and murdering you in your sleep." Stiles explained calmly, the teen trying to pull free from the intimate hold.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, Stiles... besides, it's too dangerous for me to leave." Derek grumbled, the Alpha, looking about at their onlookers with a frown.

"How dangerous exactly?" Stiles pushed, shifting his hips slightly to get comfortable but causing Derek to groan when their crotches brushed against one another.

"Because I tend to kill people who piss me off..." Derek trailed in a husky way, his voice turning into a growl, as his eyes flashed a lusty red.

The others in the room jumped from their seats and retreated at Derek's low growl, Lydia looking a little confused but followed after Allison, as Jackson trailed after her. Stiles watched Derek closely and the Alpha moved his hands to Stiles hips, the older male trying to start a grinding session. Stiles face flamed at the action and his eyes flashed amber as his wolf seemed to purr at the idea. But the teen slapped Derek's hands away and fell to sit beside him the Stiles legs resting on Derek's lap, as he refused to let Derek distract him.

"I don't want to spend my life in this prison... but why do you?" Stiles asked, staring down the Alpha beside him.

Derek growled and glared, the older male trying to avoid the topic by kissing Stiles, but the teen dodged swiftly to continue staring Derek down. The Alpha flashed his eyes and Stiles whole body shivered, the teen fighting back the urge to submit and winning, as he continued his staring. A minute passed, than two, then three and even after five minutes Stiles continued his probing stare, Derek grinding his teeth before growling lowly and giving in to the teen's persistence.

"When I was sixteen I killed Kate Argent... Chris's sister and my girlfriend at the time, she betrayed me and murdered my sister Laura for being an Alpha. So I killed Kate in a blind rage and this was the punishment they dealt for me." Derek admitted with a growl here and there, while he avoided Stiles eye contact.

"You feel regret... but that one incident of revenge doesn't mean you have to spend the rest of your life here, for you'll only become more twisted if things stay like this." Stiles tried to reason.

"Sorry, for being _twisted_, but the people I care about are dead and this is the punishment I was dealt... It's easier here, where you can just give in to the bloodlust." Derek grit out with a glare, while the teen watched his mate with a heavy heart.

"What about me then? You say I'm your mate and I can feel the bond but... I'm going to wither and die here. I don't want the hatred and violence I've been feeling to grow. Am I not someone you care about?" Stiles confessed, leaning further into Derek's side.

"Of course you are... you're my mate Stiles, I love you." Derek growled softly, before he leaned in to Stiles neck, the Alpha licking a stripe up to the teen's ear.

Stiles moaned at the feeling and started something he didn't know if he was really ready for. He initiated a kiss, the teen landing one on Derek, open mouthed and hungry. The teen leaned right in and melded his lips to the Alpha's in a wet and rough kiss, the two growling and moaning as Derek pushed Stiles back into the couch. Derek's hands ran under Stiles black singlet, the teen arching his body to the touch as he leaned in and bit Derek's neck. Stiles didn't realise he was into biting till Derek pulled back with burning red eyes and swiftly sunk his own teeth to Stiles shoulder. A werewolf thing, Stiles would deny liking it and blame it on being a werewolf thing.

The Alpha pushed Stiles further into the cushions as the heavy petting continued, both men pushing against one another as they tried to force their bodies together. Stiles moaned and gasped until Derek's large hand reached to get into Stiles boxers, the Alpha's fingers brushing up the cotton shorts. Stiles made a startled noise as he pushed against the Alpha's chest and tried to shift away from Derek's grabby hands. The teen whined and wanted more friction but refused to have his first time in this death prison, besides they had totally gotten off topic.

"No stop... your distracting me with the sexy and it's not fair you stupid jerk face." Stiles panted, Derek refusing to stop as he kissed Stiles chest.

A well placed kick to the Alpha's leg had the dark haired man slipping off Stiles and sprawled over the floor. The teen looked down to his mate, who glared back at him until Stiles slid off the couch to straddle his hips, Stiles running his hands up the Alpha's well built chest. Derek caught Stiles hands and bucked up before Stiles could put a little space between them, the two continuing the game of start and stop, sexy time till they settled down beside one another. The teen felt like a tease, but he wanted Derek in a primal way, the two were drawn to each other and as much as Stiles wanted to do _it,_ he had to fight it back. Stiles slapped Derek's hands away as the Alpha reached for his crotch, and sighed before meeting Derek's lusty eyes.

"I'm serious Derek... about leaving this place, with or without you... but I'd rather be with you." Stiles confessed, his honey eyes boring into his mates green ones.

"Uh... _fine_... but don't get angry when I kill people." Derek conceded, the Alpha scrubbing both hands through his hair and shifting his legs about.

"I will get angry... but we can work on your murdering problem together." Stiles half smirked, seeing the danger in the situation but unable not to smile when Derek looked at him like that.

"I wouldn't call it a problem per say." Derek smirked, leaning towards Stiles neck with bright red eyes.

"Well it is, killing everyone tends to draw attention..." Stiles replied, the teen grabbing Derek's bicep, as he leaned his head to give the older male better access to his neck.

"So we are we all leaving or not?" Isaac chirped suddenly, the blonde's curly haired head popping up from behind the couch.

Stiles freaked out then the teen wolfing out slightly and flashing amber eyes as he noticed all the pack skulking around the place, Lydia blushing at Stiles mussed clothes. Stiles straightened his attire, but jumped when Derek pinched his ass with a growl and lusty eyes. Stiles gave Derek his own lusty look as the dark haired man came to his feet in nothing but a pair of  
sweats, the guys well built body and disappearing happy trail, unlawfully hot. The guy was sex on a stick and was all for Stiles, when the teen decided he was ready of course.

"Yeah, let's leave this shit ass island. Anyone got a problem with that?" Derek announced in his sexy commanding Alpha voice.

"No, personally I was getting pretty bored of this all, there's no thrill left." Peter announced nonchalantly, the older hale walking out of his room freshly showered and blood splatter free.

"I don't mind, as long as we're all together I don't really care where we go." Danny chipped in, Isaac rushing over to plant a hungry kiss on the tanned human's lips. Danny mumbled something inaudible and gasped for breath when Isaac pulled back. The tall human blushing deeply as he glanced about the room, the blonde wolf mumbling about how cute his mate was the whole time.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey couple and looked about at the excited pack, all but one speaking happily about busting out. Allison looked troubled, the brunette girl was worrying her lip between her teeth before she looked up and caught Derek's gaze with her dark brown eyes. Derek met Allison's stare with a rather calm look of his own, the Alpha's hand firmly holding Stiles to his side as Allison voiced her thoughts.

"What about my Father? I don't really want to just leave him without a word." Allison pipped in, the girl holding a curious expression.

"You can call him when we're settled... he'll try to stop us if he knows of our plans." The Alpha noted absently, the man's arm pulling Stiles closer.

"This will all work out and we'll be walking the beaches and running through the woods in no time." Scott added, the shaggy haired wolf trying to brighten the mood as he took hold of Allison's hand.

Allison and the rest of the pack nodded in understanding and they all listened intently as their Alpha explained the plan. Stiles looked about the group as they leaned in with interest, the teen had come here scared and on his own but now he would soon be leaving with new friends, a new family and a pack of werewolves. The teen certainly hadn't seen this one coming, but it was awesome. Now all they had to do was break free... not exactly the easiest thing to do.

* * *

Hello, chapter 7 here.

Once again Thank You all for reading and the reviews, you guys are totally awesome I love to read your thoughts on the chapters!

A lot of talking in this chapter, some lusty petting and making out but it's mostly talking. One chapter left to go. Will they be able to escape and be free?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING - swearing, violence and a male x male sex scene.

* * *

The brilliant _plan_ Derek came up with was simple... far too simple. The Alpha instructed that everyone was to pack up a small bag and meet on the balcony before sunrise. Which was easy enough, since Stiles had no clothes or anything and had been stealing Derek's for like a week now. The next part of Derek's plan was to jump the guard towers and run for the boats, werewolf's carrying their human mates while the others made sure the guards couldn't get a shot off. So that was how they did it, three days after Gerard's death when the drama had died down and in the early morning, the pack made their move.

Derek, Boyd and Erica went ahead and took out the guards, clearing a path for the rest of the pack. Isaac grabbed Danny, the tanned man holding tightly onto the blonde, Scott scooped up Allison easily, the girl hitching a piggy back ride and Jackson reached for Lydia. The red head glared and grumbled but jumped on Jackson anyway, the blue eyed wolf preening with a cocky smirk as Lydia held onto him with a slight blush. Peter smirked wickedly as he offered his hand to Stiles and the honey eyed teen flipped him off and glared before hopping onto the roof and making for the wall. The large group of wolves was watched by a few inmates below, some cheering while others screamed and booed them.

Stiles had thought the inmates would be glad to see the killer werewolves leave the prison, but either way it didn't really matter what the inmates thought, because they were leaving no matter what. Stiles walked along the flat roof, the guards across the yard waving their hands for help and aiming their guns before a blur took them out. Stiles stopped as he stared at Derek, the Alpha running right around the prison wall and taking every single guard out. Erica and Boyd were working on the towers and blocking the line of sight for any guard who aimed at the humans, before taking them all down.

To the far left Stiles noticed a sniper eyeing up Danny and Isaac, the honey eyed teen moved quickly to intercept the shot but the guard was swiftly taken down as Derek super speeded to knock him out. Stiles smiled at Derek and the Alpha smiled back and winked before jumping to the wall and nodding his head for Stiles to go. The teen didn't need to be told twice and moved over to the wall, jumping from the roof to grab the ledge and pull his body up. Stiles looked over the prison yard and made sure all the other pack members were over the wall before he continued to climb up.

Stiles scaled the rest of the high brick barrier, his claws and werewolf speed propelling him higher. When Stiles reached the top he noticed the guards had been knocked out, instead of killed, which was Derek's preferred method. The guard's guns were broken in half as they napped on the stone walkway, only to wake up with a headache instead of broken bones. Which was a great improvement, Stiles thinking that the pack might do just fine out in society... to some degree.

The teen extended his nails again and used them to drag down the wall and slow his decent, Derek just below and reaching for the teen before his feet hit the ground. Stiles smiled to Derek and the Alpha leaned in to mash their lips together, Stiles responded but pulled away when the morning sun broke the horizon. The teen looked out to the sun rising over the blue ocean, the mainland was nothing more than a slither in the distance, but standing there, on the other side of the high prison wall filled the teen with hope. They were all so close to being back on the mainland and free of the prison that bound them.

Making it to the boats was surprisingly easy, the large rocks of the shore blocking the sight of them as they ran to the dock. The pack found a large speed boat that held them all comfortably and they settled in, with their senses on high alert. The pack was all set to take off when Chris Argent showed up, the new warden's footsteps hardly making a sound. Chris stood at the edge of the dock, one foot on the boat and a gun idling in his hand, as he eyed the group suspiciously. Stiles looked between Derek, Allison and Chris, the three having some kind of telepathic conversation that the teen had no hope of knowing. Peter lounged in the drivers chair with a bottle of booze and Stiles really hoped he wouldn't be driving them all, that's if they even managed to get away.

"And where exactly do you all think you're going?" Chris asked, before raising a brow as the gun twitched in his hand.

"We're taking off to see the world, wine, dine and kill people... a nice little holiday. But it would be all the better if you joined me." Peter chuckled clapping his hand to his knee, while saying all the wrong things and making Stiles flash his eyes in annoyance.

Peter was punched upside the head by Erica the blonde glaring at the older wolf as he laughed before turning to Chris with a raised brow. The blonde guard ignored Peter's taunts and kept his focus on Derek, as Stiles stepped closer to the Alpha. The teen caught the hem of Derek black shirt and the dark haired man glanced to Stiles before refocusing on Chris. The Alpha's hand caught his mates in a reassuring hold, before he opened his mouth to speak to the warden.

"I'm taking my pack and leaving this island, got a problem with that?" Derek sneered showing a lot of teeth... werewolf teeth.

"Yes actually, I'm the warden here and that's my daughter you've got. Besides I thought we had an arrangement." Chris pressed, the men stepping onto the boat as the sea rocked the vessel.

"Eight years here is long enough for killing the woman who murdered my family... I have others I need to take care of now, I can't just think of my own crimes." Derek replied, the Alpha's eyes looking to his mates.

The teen knew that Derek and the pack were all doing this for him, because he wanted to leave. Everyone else seemed to have accepted their life here, but Stiles knew that there really was more to this world then the death and violence of the death prison, and he wanted the pack to see it all. Stiles looked about the boat and felt as though it was his responsibility to watch over everyone, and whether that was a pack thing or just a Stiles thing, he didn't really know. Derek and Chris were glaring at one another when Allison stepped forward, Scott holding her close as she spoke up.

"I want to go Dad... I want to have a family and settle down and I can't do any of that if we're here." Allison admitted to her Father.

Scott looked to her so fast with a massive smile and Stiles could almost see the guy's tail wagging, if he had a tail that is. Scott was like an over grown puppy and just the thought of the guy with kids brought a smile to Stiles face. Allison would be an amazing Mom too, so this escape wasn't just for Stiles as he had originally thought. Allison wanted to leave too, and what Allison wanted Scott wanted as well, they were like one soul in two bodies. Stiles hoped that one day he would be like that with Derek, even if the Alpha werewolf was kind of a pervert killer.

An extremely tense moment passed as the entire pack watched Chris think, Stiles knew the guy would likely already be dead if he wasn't Allison's Father. The air thickened and Peter cracked open a second bottle of liquor before Chris stepped right onto the boat and dropped into the seat next to his daughter, the man's brows pulled down as he crossed his arms in a defiant way. Stiles blinked a few times and everyone seemed to exchange puzzled looks till Chris looked to Derek and spoke.

"If you're all going, then I'll be there the whole way to ensure you all stay in line. Not to mention there's no point being here if Allison's not here anymore." Chris reasoned, the older Argent looking to his daughter, the girl jumped on her Father with a hug and Peter started the boat.

The boat ride was strange with Chris sitting two seats down from Stiles, the guy still scary even if he was Allison's Father. Thankfully Boyd pushed Peter out of the driver's seat and took over, after the older Hale had started driving in circles, Peter was then banished to the back of the boat for reckless driving. The sun was warm, the water cool and the sea air filled the teens lungs as he watched the tiny prison island fade to nothing but a speck. Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms and kissed the back of the teen's neck, Stiles swatted at Derek but the Alpha kept his mate close as they all watched the main land come into view. They were finally out of the prison and despite not knowing where to go Stiles hoped it would be better than the hell they escaped.

A little time on~

Stiles walked down the hall from the bathroom, the teen up early to take a leak, entering the bedroom Stiles got to see a rather attractive sight. Derek lay naked in the warm and fluffy bed, the light of the day blocked out by dark curtains. The room was rather empty and only held the bed and a small closet, but it was perfect. It had been several months since the pack had left the prison, the wolves travelling about the country and settling into a town called Beacon Hills.

Chris Argent bought a home in town and Derek found a large house out in the woods, away from the people who might_ 'piss him off' _which was good because Derek had tried to murder several people already. That was partly the reason that had been moving so much, the other part was that Stiles wanted to see all different places and explore, but after a couple months travelling with werewolves he was glad to be settled. The Alpha had been on edge at first the dark haired male not letting any of his pack out of his sight, but had calmed down when they got to Beacon Hills, the area quiet enough for Derek.

Stiles jumped into the bed and snuggled closer to his mate's naked body, the Alpha growling a little before he jumped on Stiles with sloppy, half asleep kisses. Stiles chuckled before he caught the older males face and started a slow and sensual kiss, their hands moving over each other's bodies as Derek started to rock against Stiles naked form. Stiles growled and nipped at Derek as they both dropped their hands and touched one another, Stiles arching up to press against Derek's drool inducing abs. One of the Alpha's hands rubbed up Stiles body as his other hand continued to play with Stiles below, drawing a needy whine from the younger werewolf.

Derek's fingers touched Stiles even lower for several minutes, before he joined their bodies, both werewolves growling and flashing their eyes in a lusty haze of sex. Derek's moves were hard and fast as Stiles moved against him, meeting his mate's body with the same speed and enthusiasm. Derek ground his body low against Stiles and nipped at the teen's collar bone, leaving bright red marks that disappeared quickly. The heat in the room soared as their movements became even rougher and faster, the two making a sexy, sweaty mess as they moaned and thrust through their highs. Derek growling deeply when Stiles sunk his teeth to his mates shoulder, the two panting loudly as they came down.

It was in their first week out of the island prison when Stiles and Derek slept together, Stiles had just jumped Derek in the middle of the night, the Alpha wolf was totally okay with that though, the older male responding and taking over immediately. Stiles had been nervous but Derek was surprisingly gentle their first time but after that he became hungry and lusty, but so had Stiles. The teen's mate was amazing in bed, a little rough and forceful but totally hot when he would bite the teen. But Stiles wouldn't deny he kind of liked it, but it was a werewolf thing, yes, totally a werewolf thing.

The bond they had strengthened after that night and Derek seemed to calm down as well, a little, the guy was still a big pervert but his mood swings had settled down. The Alpha settling on punching people who eyed Stiles, instead of killing them, though the Alpha defiantly got appraised more than Stiles, the teen glaring in his jealousy, not that Derek ever noticed the attention.

The teen rolled onto his side as Derek trailed kisses up Stiles spine, the older male nipping at the teen's skin before dragging his tongue and growling for more. Stiles grumbled and swatted at Derek before the Alpha moved to get out of bed and pulled the complaining Stiles with him. Stiles stumbled about the room as he tried to gather their clothes, The Alpha being impatient and just walking them out of the room totally naked and sticky. The mated pair headed into the bathroom and Derek kept his arm about Stiles waist as he refused to let him go, the possessive wolf eyeing Stiles before dragging him into the shower.

The shower together resulted in another round of fast hungry loving and soon found the Alpha and his mate walking into the lounge room smelling of sex. The many dark couches that filled the room were full with the pack, as they all lazed about, Peter watching music videos and drinking a bottle of juice instead of his usual morning cocktail. Stiles wandered over to Lydia and he fell to the seat beside her, Jackson glaring as he crinkled his nose up at Stiles and snuggled closer to the red head in his arms. Lydia and Jackson had officially gotten together two months after the prison, but that wasn't really a surprise, the girl was his mate and Stiles knew the strength of that bond, it was hard to deny. Lydia wiggled out of Jackson's arms and kissed Stiles cheek before leaning into his side with a playful smirk, Jackson whining till she held his hand.

Isaac was sitting on the couch while Danny sat on the floor in front of him, the tanned human reading a book while Isaac rubbed his shoulders. By the blush on Danny's face Stiles guessed the backrub was turning into something more than a relaxing massage. Erica and Boyd were sprawled out on a couch too, the couple cuddling as the absently watched the television, the blonde painting her nails red. Derek was walking about the room before he jumped up to grab the ledge of the door frame to do some after sex push ups, which had Stiles watching him like a creepy pervert. But Derek was a pervert to, the Alpha smirking and staring back at Stiles as he dropped back to the floor and flexed his muscles... the show off.

The front door opened then, Scott, Allison and Chris walking in without knocking. Scott had been living with Allison and Chris, over at the Argent's house, the werewolf always complaining about Chris being there, but the werewolf more than willing to put up with it for his now pregnant mate. Allison and Scott ran off into the house somewhere and Chris frowned before sitting in a single arm chair with a tired sigh. Peter glanced over and winked at the blonde man, Chris pulling the most confused expression before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get away. Peter chuckled and jumped up to follow their _warden_, Stiles rolling his eyes at the teasing wolf. A few moments' later Stiles heard Chris telling Peter to _'stop fucking touching'_ him and Stiles seriously didn't want to know what was going on, but Chris had a gun... so he should be okay.

Technically the pack was still under guard, the group given money to live on and Chris always popping up to check on them but Stiles preferred this life to the one on the island, a hundred times more. Derek and the other werewolves had also calmed down, the violence replaced by bickering and an occasional scuffle. Although every now and then Peter would come home covered in blood and cause Stiles to freak out. The teen fearing they would have to move because of the murdering Uncle, but in the end they would find a dead deer or mountain lion. Apparently curving those hunting instincts resulted in an animal hunt every full moon, Stiles even participating but crying when he realised he killed a fluffy rabbit.

Erica was having a great time though, the blonde would show up occasionally with a very sparkly piece of jewellery and Stiles would smirk at her before announcing that cat woman had struck again. Erica would laugh as well and enjoy her latest diamonds till Chris would find out and confiscate them, the dude was like their parent or something. But Stiles didn't blame the guy, because the teen knew he probably had the hardest job in the world. It couldn't be easy trying to babysit a bunch of escaped criminal werewolf's.

So this was their life, the pack living under one roof, (Apart from Allison and Scott who dropped by daily, with Chris trailing them.) far from the people who aggravated them but holding enough freedom to go to town and travel as they wished. Stiles looked to Derek and the Alpha growled as he snatched Stiles up into his arms and ravished him with hungry kisses, Stiles squirming as Derek started to fall back to sit with Stiles on his lap. Stiles smirked at Derek and the Alpha returned the gesture. Their life here wasn't perfect and Stiles highly doubted it ever would be, but it was enough for him, friends, a pack and a mate who loved him... daily and repeatedly.

* * *

Hello, chapter 8 the final chapter is here.

A huge giant THANK YOU to everyone who red, followed, favourite and reviewed, you guys are amazing and I really appreciate all your support, the wonderful comments and reviews. All of the reviews/comments had me smiling and thinking of ideas, as they greatly encouraged me to write, so thanks for the inspiration.

This chapter was going to end with everyone leaving on the boat, but I added the time jump to get a view of what happened to everyone, plus a little sexy time for Derek and Stiles. Also Chris isn't Peter's mate, the older Hale is just a perv who enjoys teasing Chris, but if you'd like to read more into it that's fine too... I guess they would be an interesting couple.

Thank you all again and I'll see you'll next story, bye~ bye.

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	9. Chapter 9 - Extra

Before you start reading just know that this is a one shot, of Danny's story and how he came to the prison.

WARNING – swearing, violence, murder.

* * *

Danny.

Danny Mahealani sat at his curved computer desk, several monitors in front of him as his fingers moved over two key boards, a mouse clinking away occasionally. Danny was an explorer, who adventured through the wide and never ending sea of information the internet had to offer, he hacked into anything and everything. The FBI database had been fun to work through, the information not as interesting as the cracking of the codes to the young man.

The nineteen year old found it thrilling to break through each and every one of their online security systems and smiled as he came one step closer to the CIA's internal information. This was just another Friday night to the first year college student, since his studies in computer engineering and programming had become quite stale. So to pass the time Danny loved to break in to the _unbreakable_, it had been his hobby since he was fourteen but he had only gotten serious in the last year.

Danny leaned back in his swivel chair and stretched his arms above his head before standing and shaking out his legs. It was two thirty in the morning and the tanned teen had just broken through the CIA's last fire wall and really needed something to eat, since his stomach was rumbling in complaint. Danny moved through his tiny apartment and leaned against the off yellow counter, as he peered into his half empty fridge. Danny stood in the flowing cool air before he grabbed the left over pizza, reheated it and moved on. The teen sat on his worn blue sofa and stared out of the dark window, his mind wandering as he listened to the surrounding silence. The teen had just picked up another slice of pizza when the once quiet room was suddenly blaring with noise, the door was kicked down and men stormed in with guns and shouting words.

"Oh fuck..." Danny mumbled, as he dropped the slice of pizza and found himself surrounded by policemen.

Danny had thought he was being so carful and cautious, his own computers security was stronger than the FBI's and he always made sure he left no traceable trail. But apparently he was wrong, the tanned teen sat in an interrogation room, across from a large detective with balding hair and a cheap suit. The detective listed off _most_ of Danny's illegal computer activity and the teen knew he was in serious shit. His parents hadn't even been allowed to see him and he had a closed court room trial, with several people in suits stating the crimes he was up for. After several days of sitting in a dingy holding cell and being repeatedly dragged to the courtroom, Danny was convicted.

The teen was given several monitored minutes to say good bye to his parents, the teen's mother crying as she hugged her boy and his father frowning before embracing his son in a tight hug. Danny had been convicted and sent to D-Prison, the place wasn't known to the public, only in rumours that no one really believed. But Danny knew better, he had seen files on the joint, knew it was real and that it was going to be his coffin, D standing for Death.

D-Prison was created for the worst of the worse, the inmates files not even listed, only names and the word deceased listed by them... all of them. Danny was being sent to the secret Death Prison, never to see his parents, friends or a computer again. His life would be over and erased, the only thing left of him, would be the memories his family and friends would hold.

Danny had spent a day travelling to D-Prison, the trip taken by plane, bus and finally a ferry, the boat the last leg of the journey. The end result revealed an island with a tall stone building, and large guard towers at each corner. Danny was escorted to the gates with several other men, all shit scared and looking around for escape, the same as Danny. The gates opened and Danny was pushed inside, the doors closing before a rusted fence opened to the inside of the prison.

Many inmates hung about, men lazing on the surrounding balconies and fighting, for who knows what reason. Several inmates stared at the newcomers, Danny receiving far too many looks for his liking. Danny's eyes glanced over the four story building, grass field and finally to the basket ball court, where he was immediately met by bright blue eyes.

The tanned teen blinked a few times and the tall blonde male smirked at him, his sharp cheek bones accentuating his cocky grin, as he bounced an orange basket ball. The blonde was hot, with a handsome face and great body, covered in jeans and a white singlet, but he had this terrifying aura about him and Danny felt a fearful shiver run up his spine. The blonde stared at Danny like he was a tasty treat, before he threw the basket ball away, the ball smacking another inmate in the face and breaking his nose? Danny wasn't sure but there was definitely a lot of blood, the teens dark brown eyes looked back to the blonde and found that he was stalking towards him. Danny wasn't ready for any of this danger and the teen feared he wouldn't be able to hold his own in such a place, Danny had strength and all but he'd seen prison movies, it was like a deadly free for all.

The tanned teen had known he would likely draw someone's eye, but this was way too soon, Danny hadn't even had the chance to find somewhere to hide yet. Danny broke the eye contact he had with the, twenty something year old blonde and walked off, his feet stirring the dirt into clouds as he moved swiftly. Danny glanced back and noticed he was being followed, not only by mister cheek bones but several other inmates as well, fuck! Danny's feet moved faster till he was almost jogging, the teen passing several other inmates who gave him lusty look's and tried to grab him.

Stepping around a corner by the first floor, found a set of stairs, to go up or not, that was the question? Danny glanced back and his eyes widened a little as a trail of broken bodies laid in the wake of his path, only one man still following him, the basket ball blonde, now splattered in blood. Danny blinked before he decided to go up, the teen taking every staircase he could find till he hit the fourth floor and bumped into someone, Danny falling back and catching himself on the wall.

The tanned teen raised his gaze as his breath came in hard and fast, the teen meeting another set of blue eyes, these ones not cocky or arrogant, but stunned and staring. Danny stared back as well and felt his body quake at the mere sight of the man before him, around twenty with pale skin, curly blonde hair and a set of the most beautiful blue eyes Danny had ever seen.

"Isaac! Back off, I want that one..." The blonde cheek boned guy called, his feet hitting the stairs hard.

"No... _Mine_..." The curly blonde man Danny had bumped into stated, as his hand extended to Danny to help him up.

"What the fuck Lahey? I saw him first!" Jackson growled, literally, like some kind of animal.

"Take it to Derek if you want to, but this kitten is _mine_." Isaac growled back, his eyes looking to flash a different colour.

Danny rested his back to the wall as he looked between the two blondes that were fighting over him, and not in a sexy, hot and bothered way. Danny felt his heart beat accelerate as he heard inhuman noises come from the men either side of him, growls, snarls and oh shit... were they claws! Danny stared on as both blonds seemed to change, Isaac's eyes flaring yellow as Jackson's turned electric blue. Ears pointed, canines pushed through their mouths, extra facial hair sprouted and all Danny could do was stare on with a slack jaw. The two snarling monsters jumped for each other, their bodies meeting in the air and forcing them to fall sideways and hit the railing. Teeth snapped and claws swiped through the air, flesh being torn and blood staining their bodies and the floor.

Jackson snarled as Isaac landed his claws to the blue eyed creature's stomach, fabric, skin and flesh ripping to ribbons. The yellow eyed male seemed to snarl a smile and pounced on the other male, his claws flying through the air so fast and continuously that Danny's eyes couldn't keep up. Jackson was pushed down as Isaac continued his barrage, but the electric eyed wolf shifted his knee and kicked Isaac back, the curly blonde male hitting the railing with a snarl. Jackson then jumped Isaac, his teeth biting into the other male and drawing blood, as the yellow eyed wolf yelped before fighting back.

Danny pressed his back tight against the wall as he tried to slide against it to escape, his breath laboured and eyes wide. Danny made it three feet before a strong hand clamped over his shoulder, pushing him forward and forced him to his knees. The tanned teen let out a strangled sound, as he peered back to see a tall pale male, with dark hair, piercing green eyes and wearing the standard jeans and dark singlet, hold him down.

Danny fidgeted and tried to pull himself out of the hold, but all he received was a sharp glare and a growl, fuck this guy was just like the other two. Danny felt his shoulder ache in the hold and his whole body tremble as the green eyed male roared, the sound loud and forceful. Danny's head ducked a little and he flinched at the ear piercing sound, before the fighting quieted down.

"You're both acting like, fucking little puppies! You can fight and you can kill, just not each other unless I say so!" The dark haired male chastised, his hand finally releasing Danny's shoulder.

Danny raised his head and looked to both of the bloody and still snarling blondes, their heads bowed and eyes bright. The green eyed male walked up to the two and swiftly punched them both in the face, the sound of cracking bones echoing down the halls, as both were then kicked down and glared at till whines and mumbled apologies left their lips. Danny felt a cold chill as he stared at the broken and bleeding bodies, the skin broken for only a second before it knitted back together and a snap sounded, their twisted limbs and features straightening out.

"I saw the human first Derek, I hunted him down. But Isaac is determined to get in the way!" Jackson growled lowly to the green eyed male, before snarling sideways at Isaac.

"He's _mine_." Isaac snapped, his eyes burning brightly before staring at Danny, the teen feeling a shiver run through him at the blondes intense gaze.

"Are you claiming him as _yours_?" Derek asked stiffly, his eyes glancing back to stare Danny down.

"Yes, I want to bite him..." The curly blonde stated strongly, his voice very determined, as Jackson glared and growled lowly.

Oh god, they were cannibals and Danny was being fought over, like he was the last sandwich on the plate! The tanned teen looked to the left, then the right and decided to run for it, if he had to jump off the building so be it. A quick and less painful death was much more preferred to being eaten alive by these strange monsters. Danny's feet shifted quickly, pushing him off the ground as he started to run, his legs burning and chest heaving as he ran on the strangely empty fourth floor. The sound of feet behind him got louder very quickly and Danny was soon being held in place by strong arms. Danny quickly pushed his head back, the back of his skull smacking against his captors face and forcing his arms to release.

"Settle down, I'm not going to hurt you." The rumble of Isaac's voice announced, his breath ghosting the back of Danny's neck, the teen just a bit taller than his assailant.

"And I'm supposed to believe that, being in a place like this and held by a creature such as you." Danny spat, the tanned teen shifting and spinning to face the curly blonde.

The whine Isaac released was low and sad and had Danny unconsciously stepping closer with the need to comfort the blue eyed man. Isaac watched Danny slowly approach, his own body moving forward as well but much slower, as if he was trying not to frighten the teen. Danny's dark brown eyes stared to Isaac's and a silent moment passed, the two simply taking in each other's presence. The growls further down the balcony drew Danny's attention and he looked to see Jackson staring at the pair, his eyebrows pulled in fury, as Derek held a clawed hand on his shoulder.

Several others were gather by Jackson and Derek as well, a shaggy haired teen, with tanned skin had a worried look, while a forty something guy smirked and winked at Danny. A tall dark skinned male stood just behind them all and held a... was that a woman? The blonde girl grinned and batted her large eyes and Danny pulled a confused face as he boggled at the idea. Danny was quickly drawn back to his current situation when he felt the brush of fingertips against his skin, Isaac's hand gently caressing his bare arm.

The tanned teen shivered at the touch, it felt like tiny electrical sparks were brushing his skin with each caress. Danny melted into the feeling, his body sagging slightly with exhaustion, both physical and mental. Isaac seemed to sense Danny's mood and took his hand, leading him into one of the cells. Danny knew he should be worried, but he didn't feel frightened by the look in Isaac's eyes, unlike Jackson he didn't hold that dark aura about him. Danny was taken down a long hallway and moved into an average sized room that had beige walls, dark carpet and a large bed. The fluffy bed was slightly dishevelled but looked so comfortable, especially after a week of sleeping on a cardboard thin mattress that was too short and had his feet dangling off the end.

"Are you planning to... hurt me?" Danny asked, knowing the question was stupid, because of course Isaac wouldn't admit it, if he was planning it.

"I want to take care of you... what's your name?" The blonde questioned softly, his hand squeezing Danny's as the teen threw away all his self preservation and sat on the bed, his body singing about the comfort.

"Danny." The teen sighed, his fingers lacing with Isaac's without thinking.

Isaac eyed Danny like he had just stripped naked and started dancing, which he hadn't but with the blonde's lusty gaze it felt like he had. Danny glanced about the room and shuffled his shoes off, another stupid idea especially if he needed to run but he had already been tucked away in this room so why not? The tanned teen scrubbed his hands over his face and looked to Isaac with very tired eyes and the blonde held that sad look once more, as Danny decided to get a few answers.

"So what exactly are you?" Danny quizzed calmly, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'm a werewolf and so are the others." Isaac explained softly, the blonde kneeling down to look up at Danny.

"... and why did you want to bite me? Do you plan on eating me or something?" The dark eyed male replied, his face rather passive for the dark conversation.

"... Your my... your my mate, a partner for life." Isaac explained, as red crept up his neck and his eyes looked everywhere but Danny's staring eyes.

"What? Like a soul mate or... I don't know, um... a true love or something?" Danny replied, his eyebrows rising in disbelief as he blushed at the idea.

"Kind of... it's instinctual." Isaac mumbled, his hands creeping up and laying on Danny's knees.

Danny stared at Isaac and the blonde stared back, his hands ever slowly creeping further up Danny's legs. The teen's dark eyes watched the blonde's hands and felt his breath stutter as they started to massage the inside of his thighs, well this was certainly a new feeling. Not having a man touch him, Danny was gay after all, but the feeling of _wanting_ Isaac to touch him was something Danny hadn't expected.

Isaac's fingertips gently dragged over the tanned teen's legs, as the blonde moved closer, his face shifting to look Danny square in the eyes as his gaze flickered to the teen's lips. Oh fuck, that was so damn sexy and all Danny wanted to do was kiss Isaac, the guy who had just met and was also an imprisoned werewolf. Danny felt his computer withdrawals may have been to blame for his lack of common sense, but either way he went for it.

Isaac kissed Danny and the teen didn't fight it, in fact he welcomed it, he kissed back immediately and opened his mouth to Isaac's tongue when it swiped his lips. The kiss felt hotter and more intimate then any the teen had experienced, Isaac's hand dragging the teens muscled body closer, it felt right, like they fitted together perfectly. Danny gasped as Isaac moved his mouth to the teen's neck, the scrapping of teeth sending Danny over the edge as he moaned and fell back on the bed.

A growl like purr rumbled in the blonde's throat before sharp teeth clamped on to Danny's neck the teen arching his back at the feeling. Danny released a small whimper, and clutched his hands into Isaac's hair, the blonde wolf retracting his teeth before licking at the wound. Isaac pulled back to peer down to Danny, the tanned teen looking up to the beautiful blonde who had just bit him and was now licking the blood from his lips.

"That hurt..." Danny mumbled with a frown, his voice trailing as his breath remained heavy.

"Sorry, but it's a marking... your human and I need to let them know your _mine_, especially Jackson." Isaac explained, before leaning back and pulling off his shirt to press the fabric to Danny's neck.

"... If being your partner comes with this view... I think I could get use to it, less biting though." Danny replied, his fingers tracing up Isaac's bare abs and chest.

The blonde wasn't as strongly built as Danny but the teen could certainly appreciate the fine view before him. Isaac's whole body stuttered at the touch and he leaned down to kiss Danny's lips softly, the teen responding lazily before his eyes started to slip closed. Isaac and the situation were frightening, but Danny could feel the pull of the bond they had, he may have only been human but the feeling was strong. A mumbled '_Sleepy'_ left the tanned teen's lips, before Isaac shifted to lie beside him, their bodies spooning as Danny took some much needed rest.

Sometime on~

The tanned male opened his eyes slowly, a tired haze clouding his sight as he rolled over in the large bed, his body disentangling from Isaac's so he could lie facing his lover. It had been a long time since Danny had thought of the first time he met Isaac, they had been together now for three years. Three wonderful years, but the last year had been the best, since they had been living free with the rest of the pack. Stiles arrival at D-Prison had really shook things up, but Danny was grateful to the rare breed, Stiles desire and will to leave had brought happiness not only to Stiles but the whole pack as well.

Danny smirked as he ran his fingers over the small scar Isaac's claiming bite had left, before he leaned in and bit his sleeping lover's neck. Isaac woke with a start, his eyes flaring gold and a growl escaping his lips before he settled and stared at Danny with a slight frown. The tanned human smiled back shyly before planting a good morning kiss to his mate's cheek, Isaac basically purring at the affection before holding Danny closer and pecking his lips tenderly. The pair cuddled in the warmth of the early morning sun, Danny's body held strongly against Isaac's, the blonde not to forceful after their years together had taught him that Danny was only human.

* * *

Hello, chapter 9 here, an extra chapter.

Thanks for reading and all your amazing reviews on the last chapter :) I wrote this extra to try and get over my writers block, it kind of worked... but any way, I just wanted to write about Danny and his story was something I thought would be interesting so I hope you liked it as well?

Danny is rather accepting of Isaac and I know it was a bit like 'That was quick' but I was trying to write how the bond affects humans as well... I've also thought of an idea for Erica's story, not sure about it though, interested?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	10. Chapter 10 - Extra 2

WARNING - Swearing, violence and murder.

* * *

Erica.

Erica Reyes was born into a large werewolf pack, her mother was a born alpha and her father was a bitten human, the two were a mated pair and madly in love with each other. Erica was their only child, the girl a born wolf like her mother, with curly blond hair and large brown eyes. Even at seventeen she was still considered the baby of her aging pack, everyone older then her by at least twenty years or more. Erica was what her mother had called a free spirit and the older wolf often told her daughter to live as she wished and have fun with her life. It was something Erica always held to heart, even when she lost her pack, one by one, her father and grandmother dying in a brutal car accident that not even werewolves were able to heal from.

It was only several weeks later, that Erica's mother and grandfather died, the two unable to cope with the loss of their mates. The medical reports listed their deaths as heart failure but Erica knew better than that, she knew it was because of the strength of the bond they had with their mates. Which was why Erica had decided she never wanted to find one, she refused to be tied down by someone, too have her life depended on another. So Erica took her much loved mother's advice, and lived her life free and exactly the way she wanted.

Erica was twenty and had been on her own for three years now, her home town far behind her as she travelled around the country. The blonde walked through the alleyways of New York, her hands firmly in her pockets, as a pair of stylish glasses concealed her eyes. The blonde stopped by the back door of a high class jewellery store, her figure hidden by the shadows of the night as she broke the door handle and security lock just right, the alarm disabling as she entered the quiet store. The gold and jewels sparkled in the faint light that shone upon them, Erica eyeing each piece with appreciation. The she wolfs mother had a fond eye for jewellery, a love Erica had inherited to a greater degree. The blonde had stolen precious jewels from all over the country, her thirst for the sparkly diamonds and glittering gold never ending.

The blonde edged around a security camera and jumped to grapple the wall, her werewolf claws digging into the lavish mouldings, as she leapt over a pressure sensitive panel. This was her element and she could hear the buzz and tick of every security device and knew exactly how to avoid them. Her claws cut through the protective glass of several locked cases and she slipped her favourite pieces into the light backpack she wore. Erica left the store after several minutes, a few extra pieces packed away to sell, the girl needed to eat after all. The blonde left the store and jumped up the outside fire escape to the building's rooftop, Erica smiling brightly and relishing the sight of the city.

"I was half expecting you to start howling." A smug male voice echoed, Erica spinning around quickly with her eyes burning a bright gold.

"Who the fuck, are you?" The blonde hissed, her eyes taking in the elderly male before her, white hair and a smug attitude.

"Gerard Argent, but you can call me warden." The elderly male smirked, his eyes darkening as Erica stepped back a little.

"Warden, I don't think so... perhaps some other time." Erica spat before she heard a distant sound.

The blonde werewolf strained her hearing and picked up on several different men, all surrounding her. Erica growled lowly at Gerard before stepping back and off the roof, her claws dragging the wall before she pushed off and spun through the air to land on an opposite window sill. Erica sent the men atop the opposite roof a very toothy smile before she climbed up the building and made her way across the roof. But as the blonde's feet hit the edge of the building several whistling sounds echoed, the girl dodging five shots but being struck by one. Erica looked to her hip and mumbled a curse as she stared at the large dart, her legs already feeling wobbly as she tried to move away but failed and collapsed.

"Fucking wolfs bane!" Erica growled her glowing eyes fading in and out as she tried to remain conscious.

The feel of restraints plagued Erica, her mind a fog of hazed figures and rocking land. Erica woke as the smell of the sea filled her nostrils, the salty water and the sound of crashing waves overpowering her senses. The blonde was on a boat and could see an island coming into view, the grey and brown place surrounded by the deep blue of the ocean. Erica looked down to herself and saw she had been stripped down to her tank top and jeans, bloody perverts had even taken her shoes, leaving her barefoot. The blonde shifted her hands and straightened her back, the restraints about her wrists and ankles jostling but not breaking, her strength still weak from the drugging.

The ferry docked and the blonde werewolf was hauled up by a forty something blonde male, with blue eyes and a pulled brow. Erica growled at him and another guard came to hold her other shoulder, both men dragging her onto the island and up to a prison gate. Erica's eyes flared gold and she growled deeply, her werewolf features fighting to appear, as she snapped and thrashed in the guards hold. A few other uniformed men raised their guns quickly, with shaking hands and Erica smirked at their fright.

The blonde she wolf was dragged through the open doors and stung with a very light dose of wolfs bane, Erica flinching as it stuck her in the arm and caused her to feel dizzy, her body slumping forward. The restricting cold metal was removed and her hands swiped out as the guards moved away, Erica smelled blood and laughed at the fact she had managed to strike someone, even in her impaired state. A few curse words rang about, as the heavy doors closed and Erica sluggishly pulled onto her feet, the dusty soil dry against her skin.

The screeching sound that followed had Erica swearing every curse she could, the sound grating against her sensitive ears as she stumbled forward through the newly opened rusted chain gate. The blonde heard some gasps and cheers as she focused her sight to see, her hands flexing as she started to heal against the wolfs bane drugging. Erica looked out onto a prison yard with hundreds of male inmates, all leering and licking their lips. As if they had a chance, she may have been drugged but Erica was strong enough to fight off some shit head humans.

"Are you boys looking for a little fun? Well so am I, so bring it on." Erica growled, the girl forcing her shift and speeding the healing process, this wasn't her first experience with wolfs bane.

"Oh fuck!" and "It's a bitch." was the main consensus of the crowd, many running away from the fully shifted she wolf.

Erica snarled loudly as she extended her claws and rolled her shoulders, the effects of the wolfs bane still impairing her but fading quickly enough that she could hold out her golden eyes and claws. A large muscled inmate steeped forward with a piece of broken glass in hand, his expression deadly but hands shaking as he swiped at Erica, the girl dodged but received a light scratch to her arm. Erica hissed at the wound and snarled loudly as she stepped forward and jumped on her attacker, her claws digging deep and ripping through the man's chest as sprays of crimson painted her arms.

The blonde she wolf preferred to avoid situations where she would have to kill someone but she didn't really have any other choice. Erica was a woman in a prison full of locked up, lonely men, definitely not the place to be tripping on wolfs bane and vulnerable. Erica stopped her attack when the man beneath her stopped moving, his limbs falling down as she panted heavily. The girl stood up once more and glared to all the onlookers, a few men moving forward and losing their hands as she swiped at them, her claws severing fingers and cutting deeply into hands. The blood and claws continued for several minutes, when a loud roar filled the prison, Erica's knees buckling as her eyes went wide and she looked up to the fourth floor of the prison building.

At the very top stood a tall dark haired male, with burning red eyes, an alpha, Erica hadn't seen an alpha since her mother died. The power and command in his call had Erica submitting, her body shifting back to normal as she held her glowing eyes and lowered her head. The sound of several feet landing hard to the ground echoed in the blondes ears, as footsteps approached, slow and cautious, as Erica kept her head lowered, but body ready to fight if need be. Three sets of booted feet appeared in the girl's vision and she raised her head to meet the three before her. The first was the dark haired, naturally green eyed alpha, the second a shaggy haired, tanned teenager and the third was a tall dark skinned male, with deep brown eyes and shaved hair.

Erica felt her breath catch before her heart started beating double time, her eyes flashing, as a growl rumbled deep in the back of her throat. The tall shaved haired male before her echoed the action, his eyes flashing a pale gold as he stepped forward, passing his alpha and latching on to Erica's shoulder and waist. Erica growled but felt her body melt into his touch, she never wanted to find a mate, they made you weak and put you in danger... but right now her whole body and mind was screaming at her to jump up and claim him.

"_You're..._ _mine._" Erica growled, the girl trying to fight back her instincts.

Erica's mate nodded his head solidly before pressing his lips to Erica's, the girl growling and kissing back with fire, her hands shifting to claws as she gripped the man's shoulders. Erica jumped up to wrap her legs around the tall, dark and drop dead sexy man, her body clinging tightly as he moved to support her weight and nuzzle at her neck. Erica felt the brush of werewolf teeth against her neck and stiffened slightly before leaning back and staring into her new mate's still glowing golden eyes.

"I'm Erica... and you?" The blonde managed between her lusty werewolf instincts.

"Boyd..." Erica's mate replied, his teeth slurring his words slightly.

Erica nodded before she swooped in and took the initiative, her werewolf teeth clamping hard on the junction of Boyd's neck and shoulder. Boyd growled before he howled a little, Erica licking at the wound till it healed, before she exposed her own neck. Erica whined as she felt Boyd trace his tongue over her pale skin, the male sinking his teeth deeply and holding the bite, before letting go and licking at the wound like Erica had done for him. The blonde moaned at the feeling her eyes hazing over but still noticing that almost everyone in the prison, guards included were watching on with tighter pants.

Erica snarled at everyone and held Boyd close to her body, as if she was protecting him from everyone, the girl's thoughts only that they all wanted to steal Boyd from her. Erica snarled and Boyd copied as well, even Derek backed off a bit as the pair was given a wide berth to leave the prison field. The newly found mates then spent several days locked away in a room, the pair exploring one another's bodies as they made love and claimed each other completely.

Introductions were made after that, Erica meeting the Alpha Derek, a moody and eyebrow dancing male, who threatened and punched his beta's when they miss behaved, Derek was very different to Erica's mother, in his _style_ of leadership. The blonde then met all of the betas, starting with Peter Hale, Derek's uncle and only remaining family. Peter was a strange but powerful werewolf, who could shift into a half, formed Alpha and was able to drink an entire brewery in a single night. Scott was the youngest of the group, the teen wolf just an innocent little puppy that had grown up with his human mother, before being tossed in the joint.

Isaac had been the third and was rather troubled, the blonde wolf had many dark and upsetting family issues and memories, and Erica felt herself drawn to him, she wanted to help him. It was a pull she felt for the pack but also something she wanted to do for the young werewolf, Erica wanting to help however she could. Jackson was the last of the beta's Erica met, the blonde a cocky and arrogant prick who was basically Boyd's brother, the two having been convicted here after several counts of things Jackson refused to mention, but Erica knew she would find out later from Boyd.

Time passed and Erica got used to the prison, no one really seemed in a rush to leave and despite missing her collection of gems and jewels, Erica managed to cope. The blonde became immersed in the pack life. The blonde she wolf found friendship and family with the pack, as she learned not only more about Boyd but the rest of the pack as well. It had been a long time since the girl had been a part of a pack, but she felt like they were already her own, they were Boyd's pack, and Boyd belonged to Erica just as she belonged to him, so that made them hers as well.

It was a few months after Erica's arrival that Scott, the young werewolf teen with shaggy hair, found his mate but unfortunately Scott's love was the wardens visiting granddaughter. It was murder and mayhem for several nights and days after that, Scott going wild at the refusal to let him see Allison, the brunette girl herself even asking to see Scott. On the night of the full moon Erica saw firsthand the power, damage and pain, separating mates could cause. Many people died and were injured when Scott raged in the prison, Derek, their alpha, even had trouble holding back the young beta, until the moon waned.

But by day break the anarchy settled, as fifty guards escorted Allison into the prison grounds, the blonde guard Erica had met previously extremely protective as Scott approached. After that it turned into a cheesy romance movie, Scott calming down and confessing his love as Allison swooned in his arms, it actually made Erica gag and she looked to her own mate who smirked to her cheekily. The blonde returned the expression with a side smile and kissed her mate passionately, the two then escaping the drama and finding themselves a private room.

After a year of Erica's captivity Isaac found his own mate in Danny, an attractive but fragile human. The curly blonde werewolf had been like a brother to both Erica and Boyd and the blond girl was happy for her pack member, though a dark rift did form between Jackson and Isaac. Both blonde werewolves had wanted Danny to be there's and no matter how much Erica and the rest of the pack tried to explain the bond mates had to Jackson, the blue eyed wolf wouldn't listen. Jackson turned into a solid jerk face after that, Boyd not even able to get through to the blonde he had known his whole life, the two having grew up, worked and entered the prison together.

Erica had spent three years and four months in the prison when their means to escape appeared in the form of a frightened little rare breed werewolf, Stiles. The honey eyed teen was not only instrumental in their escape, but he also brought Lydia to their pack, the red head a wonderful friend and Jackson's true mate. Erica glanced about the living room of the house she shared with her pack, Allison was heavily pregnant. Scott was an idiot father who was cooing over a sonogram picture, while rubbing his mate swollen belly.

Jackson and Isaac had become friends again, Danny and Lydia also finding friendship with each other, as their mates mended the bridges between their pack. Erica glanced to Peter who was teasing their new, but tolerable warden Chris, the blonde male threatening the older Hale with death if he didn't stop groping him. Erica snuggled closer to her own mate and Boyd hugged her body closer as she stretched her limbs and smacked Stiles in the head with her foot, the young werewolf having been lounging on the floor with Derek.

"Oww, what the hell was that Erica?" Stiles pouted, his youthful face reminding Erica of a complaining kid.

"Just showing my appreciation." Erica smiled, her lips pulling wide as she blew Stiles a kiss.

Stiles frowned and Erica smiled back before they all settled back down, to do their own things. Stiles fidgeting in Derek's grasp as their alpha started to paw him, an affectionate trait Erica hadn't noticed till Stiles showed up. The blonde she wolf smiled about the room and rested her eyes closed. Erica really was grateful to Stiles, the teen had pulled them all out of the prison she had gotten so use to and brought a future and hope to them all. The blonde giggled as she thought ahead, one of these days Erica wanted to be waddling around like Allison, but the blonde decide to wait for Boyd's birthday before telling him her desire for a baby of their own.

* * *

Hello, chapter 10 here, the second extra chapter.

Thank you all for reading and to the lovely reviewers, you're awesome, many thanks and appreciation :) Hope you enjoyed Erica's story, also a little Stiles and Derek at the end, not much, just a touch to round this all up.

So this is the end, no more extra chapters. Thanks again for reading and all the supportive reviews throughout the entire story.

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


End file.
